Behind the Stage
by K Guz
Summary: Eren como cantante de una gran banda en apogeo queda varado en un mismo cuarto de hotel con un escritor un tanto misterioso. Después de esa noche, quiere a toda costa estar de nuevo con él. [Ereri] Sonfic - Romance - Lemon - Yaoi
1. Back the Stage

**Aclaración** , los personajes y algunas locaciones son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría hecha sin fines de lucro.

 **El capitulo contiene:** Erehisu (Eren x Chrsita) | Ereri (Eren x Levi) | Slash, B. L. (chico x chico) | Situaciones inspiradas tenuemente en acontecimientos actuales del manga original, disculpen si se llegan a hacer spoiler

* * *

 **Capitulo I** _ **.** _

_Behind the Stage_

 _._

 _._

− Muy bien, Eren. Ahora inclina un poco la cabeza. ¡Eso es! Hombre, que guapo.

El reflejo de las luces de la cámara frente a él, segaban sus ojos por segundos; la maldición de tener ojos claros era ser siempre débil ante las luces. Se maldecía en silencio el no haber traído sus lentes de sol que había llevado consigo cada día al trabajo, y que ahora, por culpa de su cretina pareja, no había llevado.

− Ilse, creo que es mejor tomar un descanso −sugirió la manager de Eren, una pequeña rubia de voz seria que hace paralizar a cualquier entusiasta.

− ¿Eh? Apenas hemos empezado −habló, la fotógrafa de la revista juvenil del momento, con un tono de desilusión en sus palabras.

− No te preocupes, Ilse −Eren habló con voz seductora, sonriendo a una colorada fotógrafa−. Ya continuaremos luego−. Le guiñó el ojo y ella dio brinquitos mientras caminaba hacia su colega.

Eren, quien se mantenía al margen con una sonrisa ante las cámaras, mostró la cara de fatiga que escondía por un momento, mientras hacía sombra con su antebrazo sobre sus ojos agotados. Ilse no lo notó, tan ocupada estaba con su cámara seleccionando las mejores fotos que paso por alto el aura somnolienta del joven.

− Eren, ¿te sientes bien? −preguntó entonces su manager, una vez estando sentados lejos de la fotógrafa y su equipo. Sirvió una taza de café, tan grande que era necesario llevarlo con sus dos manos, y lo dejó frente a un pensativo chico de ojos verdes−, esa cara deprimente arruinará tus fotos, tienes suerte de que esa chica sea tan despistada. Pero yo lo he notado.

Eren, suspiró, peinó su cabello achocolatado con ambas manos, mandándolo todo hacia atrás, despejando su frente y los ojos exóticos heredados por su padre.

− He peleado con Christa−musitó, acariciando la taza para llenar de su calor sus fríos y adoloridos dedos.

Christa era su pareja desde hacía un año y medio, Eren le conoció poco después de saltar a la fama con su banda, ella era una idol parte del grupo que acompañaba la presentación de apertura de su concierto. Se conocieron en la fiesta que aconteció al terminar el concierto, salieron un par de ocasiones y el carisma y dulzura de la misma lo atraparon. Sin embargo, ya llevando cinco meses viviendo juntos, la queridísima Christa sacó su verdadera identidad como la diva que es.

− Oh −dijo sin sorpresa la rubia, llevando un cabello suelto de la nuca a la perfecta coleta tan característica de ella. Ya conocía de sobra a Christa Lenz, o Historia Reiss como se llamaba realmente, una chica tan bella como impertinente.

− Si, pero fue mi culpa, así que terminando esto iré a disculparme.

− ¿Disculparte? −cuestionó, sorprendida. Hacia cuanto que Eren pasaba esto y aquello con Christa, ¿en serio iba a seguir con lo mismo más tiempo? −Ah, es tu vida −sentenció al final, con un suspiro cansado−, solo espero y no hagas nada estúpido.

− ¿Ah? Tampoco fue para tanto.

− No hablaba de eso −comentó, desviando la mirada de Eren, quien la veía consternado−. Debemos trabajar, una media hora más y nos vamos.

ʚ

− ¡Muchas gracias por su trabajo!

Eren caminaba apresurado tan pronto todos se despidieron. Annie, sosegada, le seguía desde atrás, leyendo y releyendo la agenda del día siguiente para poder recordarle a Eren a qué hora debía estar en la agencia mañana.

− Vamos Annie, que lenta −exclamó Eren, apoyado en el auto que le llevaría a casa.

− Tranquilo, titan. Solo leía tu agenda… ¿Qué haces? −Eren le había tendido su cara más mona, juntando las manos en suplica.

− Vamos, dejame conducir esta vez −suplicó.

− No. Y quita esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro, no soy una de tus locas fanáticas.

− Bien −suspiró, hastiado−. ¿Cuál es el siguiente trabajo?

− Ninguno, tienes libre hasta dentro de dos días.

Eren subió al carro, dando un suave portazo aun con la cara atontada por la noticia. Un descanso al fin después de dos meses de arduo trabajo. Annie también estaba contenta, pero no lo mostraba más que con una mirada relajada descongelando sus gélidos ojos azules.

− ¿Qué hay de los otros? −preguntó Eren, ansioso por saber si sus compañeros de grupo estaban con la misma suerte. Annie, por el retrovisor, lo observó, Eren estaba de mejor humor que antes.

− Armin tiene el día libre, pero prefirió ir con sus amigos de la preparatoria a su pueblo.

− ¡Ah! Mi corista me engaña con pueblerinos −chilló falsamente.

− Debo recordarte, querida celebridad, que de ese pueblo salió tu jodido trasero −Eren solo se echó a reír. Annie suspiró y siguió manejando−. Bertholdt debía practicar la percusión hasta que se le cayeran los brazos porque ha estado holgazaneando en los ensayos grupales.

− Lo traes con la correa apretada, ¿eh? −bromeó Eren, sabiendo que su amigo moría por ella.

− Púdrete −tajó, echando a andar el auto por la carretera−. Y Jean… ah, no sé si sea seguro contarlo −se vieron por el retrovisor, casi, casi a propósito para tentar la curiosidad de Eren.

El carro viró por la avenida y Eren se acercó al asiento de Annie, completamente expectante. Annie sonrió de lado.

− ¿Qué pasa con Jean? ¿Al fin necesitaremos otro bajista?

− Eh… no.

− ¿Entonces?

− Él hizo sus fotos en la mañana, poco antes que tú. Después de eso llamó a Shinganshina −el pueblo de Eren, que también era hogar del resto del grupo−, y viajó allá con Armin −Eren sonrió, travieso. Annie le dio un codazo en la frente en cuanto pudo −. No me refiero a eso, idiota. Fue a ver a tu hermana.

− ¿Qué? −exclamó, molesto−. ¡Ese hijo de…!

− Eren, cuida esa garganta, recuerda que en tres meses tienes tu presentación con No Name. Al señor Pixis no le gustaría que su estrella se arruinará, mucho menos cuando consiguió que la agencia rival hiciera equipo con nosotros.

No Name era el grupo de música alternativa del momento. Hacía más de cuatro años que permanecían en el anonimato, viniendo de una agencia independiente que también dio un gran salto gracias a su trio de oro, porque si, No Name solo tenía tres integrantes "conocidos" −si es que se le puede llamar conocido a un enmascarado. Con M en la batería, H en la guitarra y L en la vocalización. L era el más popular y controversial de los tres, pues siempre se la pasaba con la fachada del tipo rudo y grosero contraria a su apariencia formal y tranquila.

Eren los admiraba desde entonces y se sintió inspirado para dejar de cantar pop individualmente y convencer a su vieja banda de preparatoria para arrasar con Stohess, teniendo éxito después de algunos tropiezos. Su amigo de la infancia Armin como su guitarrista. Su rival de toda la vida, Jean como bajista y −realmente− segunda voz. Y Connie, su gran compañero de aventuras en la batería, aunque desafortunadamente este se casó hace once meses y dejó la banda, tuvieron que buscar a alguien más y así llegó Bertholdt a sus vidas.

El auto al fin llegó a su destino y Annie hizo bajar a Eren antes de que explotara en su pequeño Nissan. Camino a su piso, dentro del ascensor, Eren mandó un mensaje de texto muy salvaje a su amigo-enemigo:

«Eren J. 4:47 p. m.

Jean, maldito hijueputa, en cuanto llegues te golpearé tan fuerte que te arreglaré la maldita cara».

− No puedo descansar, maldito Jean estará en mi casa con mi hermana. Y en pocos meses haremos colaboración con No Name −pensó en voz alta, casi chillando de la emoción-frustración−. Christie, ya llegué.

− ¡Eren!

Un fuerte timbrazo se escuchó dentro de la cabeza de Eren y sus ojos despedían un vacío inquietante que dejaba helado al sujeto que se desprendía aterrorizado de la pequeña rubia que estaba tirada en el centro de mesa.

− P-puedo explicarlo… −tartamudeó el sujeto. Empero Eren no escuchó, solo oía el timbre agudo en su mente y algún que otro sonido ahogado cuando su puño se desgastaba en la cara mallugada del tipo.

− ¡Ya basta! − protestaba su novia, intentando sujetar a la fiera que había soltado.

− ¡Quitate! Maldita traidora −un gritó sofocado salió desprendido de su garganta, aun así, no tuvo el valor para hacerle algún daño a la chica, no era esa clase de hombre. Solo se apartó del sujeto que respiraba aturdido por la boca ya que, tenía la nariz rota y batida de sangre.

− Largate de mi casa o llamo a la policía, Eren −clamó la muchacha, completamente furiosa. Eren estaba atónito, esa era su casa y ella lo estaba echando. ¿Qué demonios?

− ¿Qué? −preguntó Eren, a punto de reír −. ¿Tu casa? Bien. Carajo. Bien. ¡Está perfecto! QUEDÁTELA. Zorra de mier/

Después de que Christa le hubiera abofeteado, partió lleno de frustración hasta el único lugar donde lo recibirían como uno más de la familia.

− ¡Eren! Que alegría −clamó una hermosa mujer de melena ondulada y negra, abrazándolo con fervor.

− ¿Qué tal están? ¿Y mi hermano? −preguntó, impaciente y su cuñada supo entonces que había pasado algo malo.

− En su estudio, adelante, pasa.

ʚ

− Eren, te dije que Christa era de _ese_ tipo de mujeres −suspiró, su hermano mayor, Zeke. Mas bien medio hermano, parte del primer matrimonio de su padre. A diferencia de Eren quien era más parecido a su progenitor, Zeke era rubio como su difunta madre y de la misma forma, tenía unos intelectuales ojos dorados.

− Creí que conmigo sería diferente −quiso llorar al confesar aquello−. Creí que podría ser algo bueno para ambos, pero veo que no −. Le pesaba la lengua y es que hacía más de cuatro horas que llegó y nada más había bebido cervezas con Zeke. Se sentía fatigado, estresado y, sobre todo, adolorido. Sus ojos ardían de las lágrimas retenidas y su garganta quemaba del nudo sostenido. De pronto, mientras veía el bate de beisbol que tenía su hermano como pieza decorativa en su estudio, una idea salvaje cruzó su ebria cabeza−. ¿Y ese bate? ¿Es de Falco? −preguntó con interés.

Zeke volteó a ver, y con una sonrisa relató que era un premio obtenido en la universidad por ser un beisbolista excepcional durante su juventud.

− Aunque era mejor pícher que bateador. ¿Jugaste alguna vez?

− En primer año de preparatoria, yo si era un excelente bateador −comentó, con una escalofriante sonrisa.

− No hagas nada estúpido, ya no eres un mocoso −advirtió su hermano.

Sin embargo, con la testosterona y el alcohol a flor de piel, no pudo evitar actuar como un mocoso. Tomando el bate de acero que su sobrino usaba para practicar, llegó de vuelta hasta su departamento. Christa había roto su corazón, ahora Eren le rompería algo de igual valor para ella: su Audi carmesí.

− Esto… es… por… mi… mesa −con cada palabra, cada golpe acertado en el pobre coche que chillaba despertando a quien quiera que dormía a esa hora de la noche−. Maldita sea Lenz −aullaba, lanzando el bate hasta atravesar el parabrisas−. ¡Que bestia eres, mujer! Hacerle algo así… al auto que tu padre te regaló −. Tiró los retrovisores de un golpe limpió cada uno y entonces, una chica gritando se acercó al eufórico joven.

− ¡Carajo, Eren!

− _Oh, signora, buonasera_ −habló galante, haciendo una reverencia con el bate en manos−, _scusi_ la he levantado. _Mi scusi._

− ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! −crispó ella, dando golpes al pecho al alto hombre frente a sí.

−Venga, no hay porqué ser tan groseros.

Eren seguía con su monologo, molestando e insultando con cortesía a Christa. Hasta que un oficial intervino, alarmado por un vecino de la rota pareja, no fueron gentiles con el pretencioso cantante quien solo se mantenía a la defensiva, hasta que finalmente sometido contra el capo del carro destrozado, otros dos oficiales lo retuvieron y al ver que estaba ebrio lo arrestaron.

ʚ

− Buenos días, princesa, vinieron por ti.

Eren salió de mala gana del lugar, con un feo moretón en la boca y una jaqueca de los mil infiernos. Afuera le esperaba un carro y un tumulto de paparazis que desde que se supo de su arresto, hicieron de todo para averiguar por qué razón sucedió, hasta dieron con su departamento, hostigando a Christa. Esta solo aprovecho la atención para dejar en mal a Eren quien era ahora tachado de violento por la prensa.

Annie le veía desde su asiento, él estaba mugroso y apestaba a cerveza. Ella había sido tan afectada como Eren en la agencia, así que, al verle, solo pudo regalarle una cara de decepción.

− Ann… −suplicó, intentando hablarle.

− Debemos irnos, este lugar es horrible.

En carretera abierta, mirando los edificios, Eren pensaba y desmenuzaba los sucesos de anoche, puesto que apenas recordaba algo. Se sentía avergonzado por no hacerle caso a Annie ni a su hermano. Había hecho una estupidez. Annie no le dirigió palabra en todo el camino, uno muy largo que extrañó a Eren, en especial al ver que los edificios se veían a lo lejos.

− Ann, ¿a qué hora llegaremos?

− Pronto.

− Creí que iríamos a la agencia.

− Pixis no quiere saber nada de ti −confesó, angustiada.

Eren estaba atónito, ¿se había acabado? ¿Hasta ahí llego todo para él? No pudo evitar sentirse al borde del llanto.

− O eso dijo −terminó de decir, mirándolo por el retrovisor como los ojos de Eren se humedecían− ¿recuerdas que tu próxima presentación será en Rose? Estarás ahí antes que todos, en parte para esconderte de los medios y en parte para que te relajes. Pixis está furioso, claro, sin embargo…

− El show debe continuar.

ʚ

Llegando al aeropuerto vecino, Eren se había escondido bien bajo una gorra oscura y sus clásicos lentes de sol que, gracias a Annie, recuperó de las garras de su maldita exnovia que ahora debía estar ocupada con el abogado de Eren para sacarla de su departamento. Ante la imagen de ello, Eren sonrió como nunca.

Después de recoger su única maleta, pasó a marcharse de ahí para encontrarse con el chofer que lo llevaría a su hogar temporal. Y ahí estaba, un sujeto tan alto como Bertholdt, de casi dos metros con un letrero minúsculo que decía en grande su nombre. Algunos curiosos se sorprendían un poco por ello y Eren solo podía mirar con odio al sujeto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? Costó mucho hacerlo desaparecer de Stohess y este sujeto le jodería su llegada de incognito a Rose.

− Hey −susurró él al acercarse por detrás al tipo−, ¿Qué mierda haces? ¿quieres que te despidan? −Pero le ignoró−. Carajo, soy yo, Eren Jaeger −se quitó los lentes por un segundo y el grandulón dio un respingo.

−Señor, lo siento mucho.

Afuera, en las calles pintorescas de la ciudad, comparada a la fría y moderna de Stohess, adornos de flores de vistosos y cálidos colores adornaban las casas y edificios. Las personas, llenas de alegría, pasaban bailando en caravana en la plaza central de la ciudad, donde el auto de Eren rodeó para ir al hotel. Eren, maravillado, se pegó al vidrio para observar de cerca como niños y adultos cantaban y bailaban descalzos al son de un ukelele y trompetas en la plaza.

− ¿Qué es esto? −preguntó curioso, con los ojos brillándole de tanta belleza.

− Es el carnaval de la cosecha, se hace cada año. ¿Nunca había estado en Rose?

− No, es la primera vez que vengo tan al sur del país.

− Ja, ja… llegó en pleno carnaval, que afortunado.

Se detuvieron cerca de las zonas suburbanas del distrito Trost, donde los esperaba una posada de estilo colonial que, contrario a sus vecinos, era de un austero color gris. Con unas marchitas flores en cada balcón, cayendo como cascadas negras, esa posada era la pieza perfecta para una buena película de horror contemporánea.

−Este lugar, da mala pinta −admitió, sin cuidado. Viendo desde el auto aquel lugar bello y misterioso.

− ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un pent-house en el centro de Trost? Ni hablar, el señor Pixis dijo que necesitaba algo discreto. Solo pasé, diga el nombre de Pixis y le darán su habitación. Diviértase, pasaré por usted en tres días, cuando el resto del grupo este aquí para su presentación.

− ¿Me dejará aquí sin más?

− Lo siento.

El carro echó a andar, dejando a Eren con su maleta en la acera frente a la posada. Arrugó la frente y al fin se animó a entrar. El lugar era igual de bonito que afuera, pero sin perder su estilo lúgubre y misterioso que hacía retorcer el interior de Eren. Se acercó a un pequeño mostrador de madera negra, donde una muchacha le recibió con una sonrisa falsa, Eren, bien cubierto por sus gafas, le pidió la habitación que Pixis había encargado.

− Tercer piso, habitación número 5.

No pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo al ver a la recepcionista, le recordaba de algún modo a su exnovia.

− Gracias.

«Tercer piso sin ascensor, aquí vamos», pensó Eren, subiendo las viejas escaleras con los hombros cansados. Se sentía abatido, con todo lo sucedido, lo único que lo mantenía contento era su concierto con No Name, pensar en ello incluso lo hacía sonreír. Quizá tendría chances de disfrutar el carnaval en estos días y quizás conocer a alguien que le haga olvidar a Christa y su falsa sonrisa.

Al llegar al tercer piso, deseaba con ansias una ducha caliente y una cama limpia y grande. Necesitaba dormir y tal vez mañana iría al peluquero, su cabello estaba muy largo, aun así, a Ilse le gustaba, decía que le daba un look más rockero.

− ¿Ilse saldrá con alguien? No, con gente del trabajo no −se reprendió.

Entró a la habitación y se encontró con un bonito lugar, con una sala adornada con dos sofás y bonitos muebles de madera dándole más apariencia de cabaña americana que de un hotel de porte francés. Había dos habitaciones y en medio un baño, eso le agradó, que fuera grande. Tiró su maleta y dejó las gafas en una mesa. Se sentía tan tenso.

− Hey, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? −bramó una voz a su espalda. Eren se volvió, sorprendido.

Era otro joven, más bajo en comparación de Eren. Tenía una penetrante mirada que hacía a Eren hormiguear el estómago. Se sentía expuesto.

− Yo… esta es mi habitación, la reservé antes de venir −logró decir, sin sus gafas se sentía plenamente desnudo ante el extraño, especialmente si no paraba de verle como si le conociera de algún lado, o esa impresión le daba a Eren.

− Imposible −gruñó, cruzándose de brazos−. Yo ya la había pedido antes.

Se miraron por un largo segundo, más bien él a Eren, directo a sus extraños e inusuales ojos verdes. Y Eren, viéndole el tatuaje del antebrazo, se leía claramente la palabra "Chel" envuelto entre humo y plumas de tinta. Después de ello, el extraño reaccionó, desviando sus agudos ojos azules de los verdes, andando con fiereza hasta la salida.

− ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? −preguntó Eren, atolondrado.

− A la recepción, esa idiota debió confundir nuestras habitaciones −estaba realmente molesto.

Eren se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer. Realmente estaba muy agotado por todo lo que pasó, ¿ahora esto? Ah, lo mejor sería no entrometerse y ver que sucedía, o eso pensaba. Y lo hizo, se quedó en la sala, curioseando por todo el lugar, viendo retratos y pinturas, hasta que se encontró con una guitarra colgada en la pared. La tomó con suavidad entre sus manos, y acarició, con la misma delicadeza, las cuerdas tensas. Para su desgracia, tan amarga como su semana, las melodías eran arrítmicas y acidas, haciéndole apretar los dientes.

− Afinala −dijo una suave voz, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo.

− Eso iba a hacer −protestó, estaba harto de que siempre le fueran a dar mini infartos, ¿Por qué no avisaba de que estaba en la habitación? Que grosero era, pero él no sería de ese modo−. Lo siento, no quería hablarte así.

− La verdad es que me da igual.

Volteó a verle esperando decirle un montón de cosas, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Aquel joven traía unos lentes cubriendo sus ojos, se veía muy bien con ellos. Con la cara serena era realmente agradable, tenía una nariz respingada que le hacía ilusión a Eren, preguntándose ¿Cómo se sentirá tener esa nariz haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello?

− ¿Qué? −exclamó Eren, ruborizado, sorprendiendo a su compañero.

− ¿Qué de qué? −dijo él, con cautela.

− ¿Qué… te dijo la recepcionista? −se salvó, sonriendo por ello.

− La muy idiota de la recepción, confundió todas las reservaciones a distancia. Por el carnaval no tenemos opción que estar en la misma habitación −. Suspiró, pasando la mano por su lacio cabello negro.

− ¿Cómo mierda puedes estar tan tranquilo? −cuestionó, Eren estaba al borde de un ataque de ira, similar al que le llevo destrozar la cara del amante de su exnovia y después destrozarle el auto a la misma.

− Adáptate, no seas infantil. De todos modos, me preguntaba porque era tan grande el lugar −. Lo hizo retroceder, pasando de un empujón a lado suyo−. Puedes tomar la cama que esta al fondo, solo no me molestes con tus ruidos −señaló la guitarra haciendo una mueca.

Por un momento, Eren sintió que su padre hablaba, después de todo prefería que su hijo siguiera sus pasos y el de su hermano de ser médico, no un mugroso musico.

− No es ruido, ¡Es música! −clamó.

Levi sonrió, satírico.

− ¿A eso llamas música? Ni siquiera sabes afinar una maldita guitarra −. Oh, si supiera. Si supiera aquel tipo que está hablando con Eren Jaeger, el mejor guitarrista de su edad, solo superado por la guitarrista de No Name, H.

ʚ

Después de la ducha y dormir por un par de horas, Eren se levantó, hambriento. Salió de su habitación, mirando a todas partes y viendo que estaba oscuro todo a excepción de una pequeña lampara en la sala. Ahí, donde la luz cálida alumbraba un solo lado del sofá más grande, una figura pálida leía un montón de papeles que se sostenían débilmente por un clip. Con un pluma-fuente, seleccionaba, subrayaba y tachaba palabras y hasta oraciones completas y la facilidad con la que lo hacía, llamaba la atención de Eren que, sin querer, se acercó demasiado.

− ¿Pasa algo? −interrogó con voz ronca, haciendo sonreír a Eren. ¿Cómo es que su voz cambiaba de ese modo?

− Nunca me dijiste tu nombre, ¿eres escritor? −preguntó, fascinado por el brillo de la pluma, reflejo de la lampara.

− Tú no te presentaste, así que no me vengas con eso, ¿Cómo le diría mi nombre a un extraño que ni siquiera tiene el descaro de presentarse primero?

− _Touché_ −sonrió, sentándose junto a él, en el sofá.

− _Vous parlez français?_ (¿Hablas francés?)−dijo entonces, algo interesado en la respuesta de Eren.

Eren quedó boquiabierto por un momento, recobró de inmediato la compostura al ver que su interlocutor no bromeaba, aunque…

− Ya veo que no −dijo, burlón.

− Ah, _e tu parli italiano?_ (¿Y tú hablas italiano?) −interrogó Jaeger, coqueto.

− _Non tanto quanto te, ma se un po'_ _almeno (_ No tanto como tú, pero sé un poco al menos) −Eren no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con eso.

− Eren −tendió él, con la mano dirigida al otro joven.

− Levi −recibió su apretón con firmeza.

− Levi, ¿quieres una cerveza? −el aludido alzo una ceja, Eren sintió que fue muy pronto para ello, quizá lo había arruinado.

− ¿Una cerveza? ¿No quieres una botella de vino, mi florentino amigo? −chistó, levantándose del sofá para ir a una de las muchas repisas de la habitación.

Eren echó a reír.

− Mi madre era veneciana. Yo no soy ni de Florencia, ni de Italia −confesó.

− Oh, que desilusión y también, que coincidencia. Mi madre era de Lyon, yo no soy ni de Marsella, ni de Francia −la sombra de una sonrisa asomo sus delgados labios, cautivando a Eren quien no paraba de verle moverse para abrir una botella de vino tinto.

¿Qué clase de escena era esa? Dos extraños en un mismo piso compartiendo dos tazas −porque no había copas− de vino. Eso era raro, pero hacía tiempo que Eren no se divertía y al parecer, Levi tampoco. Los dos se habían sentado en el suelo a charlar, Levi había sido obligado a ir ahí por orden de su editor puesto que deseaba que se tomará inspiración de la pintoresca Trost y así regresar a escribir estando todo fresco.

− Y quizá también porque le escupí en la cara cuando me rechazo mi manuscrito anterior −tan tranquilo como alegré, se llevó la taza a la boca para rebosarla del rojizo líquido. Eren se carcajeaba de mientras, colorándose del esfuerzo.

− Yo paré a prisión −soltó entre risas, realmente Eren se embriagaba rápido.

− Oh, mierda. ¿Por qué? – preguntó, divertido.

− Mi ex, me engaño con otro.

− Auch.

− Y en mi propia casa.

− Joder. Creo que, si mi ex hubiese hecho eso, habría parado también a prisión.

− Si, pero eso es algo triste, mejor… mejor dime qué escribes −sugirió Eren, tomando las notas de Levi que estaban en la mesa para el café.

− Aún no es nada, solo un sucio borrador. A veces, desastres como ese, me hacen querer volver a mi ciudad natal y ser policía como mi tío me dijo que fuera.

Eren se quedó en silencio, quizá Levi lo decía jugando, pero en ese momento no pudo evitar sentirse tocado por sus palabras.

− Yo no – aseguró, con la mirada fija en sus ojos, todo rastro de diversión exterminada de ellos−. No importa que pase, sea lo que sea, sea a mí o a la gente que amo, nunca me arrepentiré de ser lo que soy, porque este es mi sueño y he hecho de todo para cumplirlo.

Quizá era el alcohol nublándole el juicio, pero la determinación en sus ojos, esos exóticos y fulminantes ojos verdes, le hacía estremecer.

− Nada mal −suspiró, acercándose más a Eren−. Nada… mal… −calló al pegar su boca con la contraria.

Primero, fue un beso forzado, con Levi sosteniendo la nuca del incrédulo de Eren, quien no cedía a su boca, incluso, intentando separarlo de sí. Pero su terquedad era tanta como la suya y terminó por abrirle paso a esa lengua traviesa que, con todo orgullo, acariciaba su boca y el interior de la misma. Sintiéndose presa de sus brazos que lo forzaban a continuar con algo que era nuevo para él.

− Ah... −un jadeo ahogado se escapó de su boca, junto con la saliva que escurría de sus bocas.

− Levi… ¿Qué mierda haces? −Eren estaba abrumado, se sentía completamente confundido, esta semana se iba cuesta abajo conforme avanzaban los días.

− No sé −y era verdad, Levi no tenía idea de qué hacía, solo se dejaba llevar−. Tócame −pidió con suavidad, aun con sus manos aferradas a la nuca de Eren.

− ¿Que?

− Tócame.

− ¡No! Carajo, eres un hombre, yo no… −lo volvió a besar, tan intenso como le fue posible, y sin mucho mérito, comenzó a tocarle desde la cintura.

− Más… −musitó, colocándose sobre Eren, besándole y viéndole a los ojos, esos brillantes ojos. El rubor en el rostro de Eren ascendía mientras más sentía a Levi rosarle la hombría −. Necesitamos más −acertó, avergonzando a Eren quien a toda costa quería desviar los ojos, pero Levi lo retenía.

− Yo… no sé…

− Todo estará bien −lo consolaba, besándole la frente−, confía en mí. Déjamelo a mí. Dámelo a mí −Eren se sintió sofocado al sentir esas palabras acariciarle el oído, y esa lengua jugarle la oreja.

− Ah… Yo no… no soy así… −jadeaba, apretando la cadera de Levi para contonearlo más sobre su miembro.

− Sch… −siseó, intentando callarlo de otro beso hondo.

Entrando en desesperación, Eren apartó a Levi de un empujón. Apoyándose con frustración de la mesa para el café. No quería verlo, pero algo lo obligaba a hacerlo incluso desde que lo vio al entrar en esta habitación.

Con el brazo, tiró al suelo todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa, la botella, las tazas y los escritos de Levi que se tiñeron de carmín. Levi se posó sobre ella, bocabajo lamiendo sus dedos, desesperadamente para poder lubricar su entrada anal que quedaba expuesta a Eren gracias al tirón que le dio para bajarle los pantalones. Este, con frustración liberaba su erección de la estorbosa ropa, masturbándose un par de veces hasta que Levi le dejará penetrarlo.

− ¡Ah! −sollozó Levi, apretando los puños del otro lado de la mesa.

Eren se mantenía cabizbajo, dando embestidas torpes, acostumbrándose a la extraña sensación de estar dentro de un hombre.

− ¿Por… qué? −gemía en lo bajo, apretando la cintura contraria para sentirlo más a fondo.

No se preguntaba por qué se torturaba de ese modo, se preguntaba por qué se sentía mejor con Levi que con cualquiera en su momento.

Uno, dos, tres y se sentía arder, le dolía, necesitaba sacarlo de una vez todo, así que bajó la mano para tocarse él mismo, mientras que Eren le seguía embistiendo, ahora más fuerte y más seguido.

− Mierda… −gruñó Eren, mordiendo la nuca pálida de Levi.

− Eso duele, suéltame… ca-carajo −intentó apartarlo con el brazo, pero la camisa deshecha le estorbaba, Eren la había arrancado para despejarle la espalda, rompiendo unos botones en el proceso.

− Tienes una espalda, muy hermosa… −cantoneó Jaeger, frotando la mejilla sobre sus omóplatos, le mordió con fuerza, haciéndole gritar. Apretó el borde de la mesa, lado a lado de los hombros de Levi, para embestir más profundo, sacándole gritos ahogados y gemidos suplicantes que lo prendían aún más−. Tienes una hermosa voz…

Levi se sintió descubierto un momento, y como pudo, cubrió su boca con su antebrazo. Eren se molestó un poco y le agarró de los codos.

− ¡N-no! Mierda… ah… −volvió a cantonear, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, su cuerpo se sintió tenso y más caliente que antes.

Con el pecho inquieto y las piernas temblando, jadeaba con la frente perlada del sudor. Se había corrido, seguido del titan a su espalda que no paraba de morderle la nuca.

Cuando había pasado el calor, ambos quedaron exhaustos uno junto al otro, Eren sentado en el suelo como al comienzo y Levi recostado sobre la mesa de madera, recobrando el aliento. Conteniendo las náuseas por sentir el caliente liquido escurrirle del trasero.

− Eren… yo/

No escuchó, Eren se levantó como pudo y echó a correr a su habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta. No sabía que pasaría a partir de ese momento ni mucho menos tenía intenciones de averiguarlo; estaba confundido. Completamente desconcertado.

.

.

.

Proximo:

 **Capítulo II.**

 _Resistance_

 _"¿Nuestro secreto está seguro esta noche?"_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero aclarar que algunas cosas no se profundizaran demasiado, como es el caso de la relación de Eren con Christa-Historia, al menos hasta ahora. Como adivinarán este fic será un tanto musical, casi, casi songfic, comenzando con el siguiente capítulo. nun

Ya saben, duda: review.

\\._./

¡Hasta la próxima!

.K


	2. Resistance

**Shingeki no Kyojin** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama**.

 **Resistance** es propiedad de **Matt Bellamy** y el grupo **Muse** , banda en la que esta inspirada los protagonistas de esta historia.

* * *

 **:Advertencia** :

Ereri (eren x levi) | Yaoi | Fluff | Lemon | songfic

Antes de leer, para adentrarse más al cuento, les recomiendo escuchar Resistance de Muse, preferentemente traducida al español.

Sin más al fic (-wO)

* * *

Dedicado a HerondaleKogan y Nejiko Ka, mis primeas review, gracias :3

* * *

 **Capítulo II**.

Resistance

.

.

Desde las siete de la mañana, Eren había permanecido afuera conociendo la ciudad de la manera más discreta. Ocultando su rostro tras los lentes oscuros y completando su atuendo callejero con unos pantalones cortos y una sudadera con gorro, perfecto para ocultar el rostro bajo las sombras del mismo.

Sus emociones estaban acarreadas por una fuerte oleada de resentimiento hacia él mismo. Había estado este tiempo deseando un poco de cariño, queriendo incluso intentar buscarlo con una tipa a la cual la mayor parte del tiempo prefería más su estatus y el cómo la relación con un cantante en apogeo le beneficiaba. Así era Christa al final de cuentas y ahora, su preocupación actual era que Levi resultase ser igual.

Mirando a los turistas que se tomaban fotografías ante los trabajos de tiza hechos por los jóvenes locales, recordó los cientos de fotos que tenía en el móvil, todos y cada uno tomado para "rememorar" momentos de su juventud una vez más viejo o cuando estuviera casado.

− Pero todo esto es de ella −susurró, apretando el aparato entre su mano.

En eso el celular vibró, un correo había llegado justamente cuando Eren pensó tirarlo por la alcantarilla. Jean había respondido a su mensaje, enviándole un audio. Pronto otro mensaje adjunto a este último y Eren no pudo evitar sonreír.

«Jean K. 11:23.

-Bastardo… Armin y yo hemos estado trabajando como mulas mientras estas de vacaciones, infeliz. Te toca hacer tu parte del trabajo, sorprendelos como siempre, es para la presentación con NN. Por cierto, no olvides que te odio».

¿Qué relación de amor-odio era esa?

Eren pensó en la respuesta, entre un «gracias» y algún insulto, pero no se le ocurría nada, estaba con la cabeza en las nubes recordando esos ojos grises de anoche.

«Eren J. 11:25.

-Púdrete.»

ʚ

Eren llegó de nuevo a la posada lúgubre, mirando con cierto recelo a la distraída recepcionista que le miraba con curiosidad, más que ayer. ¿Qué le habrá picado? Pensó, caminando por los escalones hasta el tercer piso.

Entró a la habitación, mirando de reojo al tipo sentado en el sofá, transcribiendo el escrito sucio a una libreta impecable, posiblemente nueva. Todo estaba en perfecto estado, era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, todo como si dos extraños no se hubieran revolcado nunca en esa pequeña sala.

− Levi… −lo llamó, algo nervioso.

Este lo miró, con su cara imperturbable, con sus bonitos labios sosteniendo un marcador verde lima.

− ¿Qué sucede? −trato de decir, con el objeto entre los dientes. Eren sonrió, jugando con los lentes entre los dedos−. Te cortaste el cabello −dijo, con sorpresa, liberando su boca del plumón.

− Si, ¿se ve bien? −se despeinó un poco con la mano.

− No está mal −murmuró, restándole importancia−. ¿Querías algo?

− Sí −. Cerró los labios un momento, pensando como iniciar su plática−. Sobre anoche…

Levi le observó con cuidado, sintiendo un escalofrió en el estómago al recordar eso, una sensación que consiguió disimular apartando la mirada de la contraria y respirando hondo.

− Tu escrito… −, continuó, haciendo que Levi soltará el aire que retenía.

− ¿Qué pasa con él? −. Se hizo a un lado, pegándose más al borde del sofá al ver que Eren tomaba sitió a su derecha, para verle más cerca.

− Lo poco que alcance a leer era muy bueno y…

− Lo he desechado −dijo, con simplicidad.

− ¿Qué? −estaba desilusionado−. Pero si era maravilloso, joder.

− Pero algo mejor se me ocurrió esta mañana, casi lo acabo −palmeó la libreta en la mesa−. Ve al punto, ¿quieres? Tengo un poco de prisa.

− La cosa es que, necesitaba ayuda, para…

− Una canción, Jaeger, es tu trabajo.

Eren le miró incrédulo, casi irónico. Vaya, al final de cuentas no estaba lejos de ser verdad su preocupación. La inquietud lo amordazo, le estaba molestando de poco en poco eso, un sentimiento acido que se filtraba en su sistema como un veneno que deshacía sus venas lentamente. Estaba desilusionado.

«Ya estoy grande, no debería sorprenderme de eso». Pensó, con el pecho hundido y la chispa en sus ojos destrozada.

− ¿Lo sabias? −se atrevió a preguntar, jurándose a sí mismo que no se sentirá mal si la respuesta no es la esperada−. ¿Sabías quién soy y por eso te acostaste conmigo?

Levi le observó, para su sorpresa, completamente enfadado. Su cejo estaba completamente fruncido y la boca infeliz.

− Debes ser muy imbécil para que creas eso de mí −. Su voz era pesada y casi sentía miedo por haberlo provocado.

− Menos mal −sonrió, enfadando más a Levi −, yo realmente me alegro. Es decir, no te interesa quien soy.

− No.

− Entonces, tú y yo podríamos/

− Ni lo digas −tajó, tapando su boca de un manotazo.

− ¡Solo quiero que me des el visto bueno! He pensado en algo para/

− Una canción −Eren asintió−. Que acabas de escribir −volvió a asentir−. Y sabes que soy escritor, que podría ayudarte.

− Exacto, oye… me sigues muy rápido−dijo con tono encantador.

− Es que eres tan tonto que no es difícil de adivinar tus intenciones, incluso ayer.

− ¿Le parecí muy obvio, _monsieur_? −no respondió, se hizo de oídos sordos−. Vamos, ¿Por qué tan callado? Ayer no dejabas de hablar −se acercó más a él, invadiendo su aire, reposando el brazo sobre sus hombros−. Hey, Levi, hazme caso −musitó con voz grave, muy cerca de su oreja. Se sentía algo embriagado por el aroma corporal de Levi, tan dulce, para su sorpresa, pero sin ser empalagoso, era casi como a menta fresca.

Levi lo observaba desde su lugar, escondiendo en la comisura de sus labios la sombra de una sonrisa coqueta que amenazaba a salir ante las llamadas de la encantadora voz de Eren.

− Ayudame −rogó este, acaramelando las palabras más de lo necesario, sujetando suavemente su barbilla, inhalando el aliento sosegado que emanaba de su nariz.

− ¿Cómo? −suspiró Levi, acariciando la nariz contraria con la suya.

ʚ

Un piano comenzó a llorar, dando sus notas más dolorosas siguiendo el ritmo frenético de un tambor al fondo y los sollozos de la voz rota de un angel de melena castaña.

«Is our secret safe tonight? and are we out of sight? (¿Esta nuestro secreto seguro esta noche? ¿estamos fuera de la vista?). »

Sus ojos perdidos en los contrarios, escuchando la misma pista una y otra vez en el teléfono, acariciando sus piernas por sobre la mezclilla negra de su pantalón.

 _«_ _Or will our world come tumbling down? (_ _¿_ _O nuestro mundo se derrumbar_ _á_ _?)._ _»_ Soltaba esa voz, soltaba _su_ voz mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con la boca.

− Cantas espantoso −bromeó Levi, ganándose una mordida en la mejilla− Solo jodía, realmente eres bueno.

− Lo sé… −susurró Eren, besándole la mordida−. Will they find our hiding place? (¿Ellos encontrarán este lugar?) Is this our last embrace, or will the walls start caving in? (¿Este es será nuestro último abrazo o las paredes caerán?).

− ¿Cómo paramos así? −preguntó Levi, pensando en la melodía que salía del celular de Eren−. Ese piano, suena hermoso…

− Armin es bueno en ello.

− ¿Armin?

Y es que la pieza musical había sido compuesta por Armin y Jean, era trabajo de Jaeger darle significado con las letras y su voz.

 _«_ _It could be wrong, could be wrong (esto está mal, está mal)._ _»_ Coreaba la voz de Jean en el teléfono, seguido del vacío musical donde Eren debía cantar.

− But it should have been right (pero debería estar bien).

− No contestaste a mi pregunta −. Soltó un jadeó, Eren le estaba apretando la erección sobre la ropa, quitándole la camisa con la otra mano.

«It could be wrong, could be wrong (esto está mal, está mal).»

− Let our hearts ignite (dejemos nuestros corazones encenderse).

− Eren… con-testa… ah… −su ropa se había ido, sintiendo la lengua de Eren en su oreja y su mano en su erección desnuda.

«It could be wrong, could be wrong (esto está mal, está mal).»

− Are we digging a hole? (¿estamos cavando un agujero?)

− Espera… maldición −suplicaba, a medida que Eren jugaba con su cuerpo−. Eso duele… −decía, pero no era así.

«It could be wrong, could be wrong (esto está mal, está mal).»

− This is out of control (esto está fuera de control).

− Me estas matando… −jadeaba, al sentir su voz acariciarle en lo más profundo y sus manos sumergirse en su interior.

«It could be wrong, could be wrong (esto está mal, está mal).»

− _It could never last (Esto no suele durar)_ −cantó adolorido, y Levi quiso romperse ahí mismo contagiado de su dolor.

− Lo sé −jadeó entonces, aferrándose al cuello de Eren, con los ojos brillosos.

«It could be wrong, could be wrong (esto está mal, está mal).»

− Must erase it fast (debe desaparecer rápido).

Levi negó con la cabeza, dando sobresaltos por los dedos que jugaban en su entrada.

«It could be wrong, could be wrong (esto está mal, está mal).»

− But it should have been right (pero debería estar bien).

Una entrada de la batería y la voz de fondo se apagó introduciendo la guitarra, Eren entonces alzó la vista, mirando con anhelo a Levi, quien respiraba brutalmente con los ojos rojos. La letra estaba improvisada, sin embargo, daba directo al clavo de la situación.

− ¿Y qué sigue? −quiso saber, aunque tal vez la respuesta le terminara por romper el alma en pedazos.

− No sé −admitió Eren, con una sonrisa−. Tú dime, señor escritor, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Levi cerró los ojos, pensativo, concentrado en la melodía del adolorido piano. Luego, abrió los ojos, sin dejar de verle a los preciosos ojos verdes.

− Hacerlo con amor… −susurró, en doble sentido evidentemente, haciendo sonreír de manera traviesa al moreno.

− ¿Con amor? −preguntó, con la voz ardiente.

Levi sonrió, haciéndolo estremecer, le encantaba esa sonrisa.

− _Avec amour_ −repitió en respuesta, sin perder la sonrisa de los delgados labios.

− Amor… _Love…_

− …is our resistance, they'll keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down (es nuestra resistencia, ellos intentan apartarnos sin dejar de destruirnos).

Eren, con los ojos lagrimeando por la cautivadora voz de Levi, hundió su boca sonriente con la suya, dándole todo el calor que hace tanto no recibía. Rosando sus narices incluso, jugueteando con su lengua de una manera tan gentil que se sintió derretir por su dulzura.

− Tú… me recuerdas tanto a alguien −se atrevió a decir Eren, teniéndolo lo más cerca posible de sí, siendo muy cuidadoso.

Levi soltó una risilla.

− Me pregunto a quién −. Calló y volvió a besarle brevemente−. Tócame más −pidió, mordiéndose el labio.

− Solo si prometes que nos volveremos a ver −. Levi se sorprendió con ello, sintiendo su pecho arder por la propuesta.

− No soy de promesas ni devoto a juramentos− alegó, sin ser muy rudo−, además, ya conocerás a alguien en tu circulo que esta vez no te engañe −le dijo, encubriendo su dolor.

− Pero no creo ser capaz de eso después de esto −dijo sin pensar, con la voz rota−. Sé que dije cosas horribles, pero era porque tenía… tengo miedo. Y, si te soy sincero, no quiero dejar de verte.

− Con más razón debes buscar a alguien más. ¿Qué te puedo ofrecer yo, un pobre escritor, a ti, un cantante famoso?

− Es que ahora mismo siento que sin ti seré nada −confesó, dolido por el rechazo.

− ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? – soltó, molesto−. Nos acabamos de conocer apenas ayer. −Levi acaricio su mejilla, sintiéndose cada vez más abatido.

− No me interesa, yo quiero esto. Y creo que te habrás dado cuenta ya de que soy muy obstinado.

− Yo diría idiota.

− Pues entonces, dejame ser tu idiota. No importa, dejame ser, aunque sea, una minúscula parte de ti −rogó, ya estando a punto de quebrarse.

Levi se sentía importante de algún modo y por otro un poco culpable, pero si eso quería, si eso deseaba, podría intentarlo. Enredó sus dedos con los de Eren, acercando su mano a la boca, mordiéndole el anular con suavidad y después, con mucho cuidado, lamiéndole las marcas que sus dientes dejaron, envolviendo el dedo con la lengua.

− No prometo nada −dijo al fin, mirándole con seriedad.

Sellaron eso con un par de caricias adicionadas con jadeos quedos y húmedos. Sus corazones latiendo fuerte y la misma pista de fondo, repitiéndose de nuevo, ahogando sus quejidos con su adolorido piano.

− Espera −lo detuvo Eren, besando su frente−. Sígueme −pidió, levantándose del sofá y tomando su celular.

Sus pies descalzos dieron tropezones hasta la cama, donde Levi se dejaba hacer al antojo de Eren, sintiendo el calor de sus palabras y memorizando cada uno de sus movimientos sobre su piel lechosa. Del mismo modo, Eren no perdía de vista las expresiones de su querido angel de lisos cabellos negros, estaba realmente embelesado con su apariencia.

Con cariño, le apretujó la cadera, metiendo los dedos entre sus rulés, y despidiendo besos sobre su pezón soltando en él un cosquilleo abrumador que lo hacía contraerse entre las sabanas.

− ¿Qué haces? −preguntó en murmullos, al sentir sus manos separarle las piernas, y sus cabellos castaños jugarle la pelvis.

Le estaba besando el muslo, muy cerca de su hueso púbico, marcando con poca fuerza sus dientes sobre esa suave piel. A Levi le hizo poca gracia, que manía tenía ese sujeto de morderle cada que tenía oportunidad, pero con esos ojos, con esa boca, quizá podría pasarlo por ahora.

Cándido, Eren siguió su curso dando besos y mordiscos por la blanca piel hasta atrapar con los labios ese delgado falo que se retorcía de lo erecto que estaba, dando respingos y escupiendo ligeramente aquel amargo líquido que Eren se atrevió a saborear por vez primera.

Arrugó las cejas, sintiéndose extraño, sin embargo, no importó eso, en especial al oír los gloriosos quejidos de Levi, quién lo disfrutaba de maravilla, intentando sofocar su voz con la mano temblorosa. Al darse cuenta de ello, Eren se alzó hasta tener sus caras frente a frente, lamiendo el sudor en su mejilla. Levi al verlo, al ver esos flameantes ojos verdes quemarle el juicio, cerró los ojos, tan fuerte que solo así sentiría no estar atrapado en su encanto.

− _Non tacero_ (No te calles) −pidió, con una voz apasionada−. _Fammi sentire la tua voce (_ Dejame escuchar tu voz) −. Su nariz acariciaba su pómulo, intentando transmitirle su calor, jugando con las manos sobre sus partes íntimas−. Levi… _apri gli occhi_ (abre tus ojos).

− Ngh… −abrió los ojos y también los labios al sentir el miembro de Eren entrar con suavidad en su orificio−. C-carajo… a-ah…

Afuera el sol se ocultaba y la oscuridad abrazaba la ciudad, seguida de las luces festivas y los fuegos artificiales pintando el ocaso. Uno a uno resonaba en el silencio de la habitación, entrelazándose sutilmente a sus quejidos, en aquella cama donde dos almas se buscaban y se encontraban como si algo los hubiera atado desde antaño.

A la mañana siguiente, con los hombros flojos de tan relajado que estaba, alcanzo a cubrir su cara con la almohada. El sol entraba duro por las cortinas pálidas, y la maldición de los ojos claros lo hostigaba. Sintió frio al girarse un poco, palmeó incluso con la mano hacia ese lado vacío donde hacía nada estaba aquel dulce escritor.

− ¿Levi? −preguntó, medio dormido, medio despierto, levantándose temeroso.

Salió del cuarto y en la pequeña salita donde habían compartido calor por primera vez, estaba la pluma-fuente, resplandeciendo como siempre ante la luz. Algo hueco se sintió en su pecho, mientras caminaba a paso lento sobre la madera fría.

− ¡Levi! −llamó, pensando que quizá estaba en el baño.

Silencio.

Se tiró al sofá, con los hombros caídos y viendo desde su triste sitio la pluma, con ojos ahogados en pura ironía. Vaya que seguía siendo ingenuo.

Tragó saliva y se enderezó para atrapar la pluma que le cegaba los ojos con su estorboso brillo. Al alzarla un papel se tambaleo bajo su peso. «Eren». Se leía con letra pequeña y elegante, /

− Como él.

/pensó en voz alta.

El papel era un tanto grueso, estaba doblado por la mitad. En una cara decía su nombre, dentro era un misterio y al reverso venia un pequeño párrafo escrito frenético.

«Lamento irme de este modo, si no lo hacia así no me dejarías ir. Perdoname, tengo trabajo.

Levi A.»

Eren sonrió, con la cara húmeda. Desplego el papel y continúo leyendo, sintiendo la voz suave de Levi abrazarle la nuca.

« _Clarity:_

 _Con esos ojos llorosos,_

 _solamente te quedas observando,_

 _aquellos sueños que no realizaste._

 _Esta noche estallan mis latidos desenfrenados._

 _Y eres tú la solución para todo esto…»._

− Debe ser una puta broma −pensó en alto, casi gritando−. Que gracioso, Levi.

Siguió leyendo, intentando no romper la carta:

«Por cierto, he de agradecerte por ser mi musa. Sin ti, no habría podido escribir esto.»

«Gracias».

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¡Bastardo! ¿Disfrutaste tus vacaciones? −cantoneó Jean, con los cabellos cenizos revoloteando por el viento.

Eren se acercó solo para ignorarle y haciéndole crispar de la rabia. Jean le sujetó del cuello con el brazo, y sin que nadie los viera le susurro algo:

− Lamento lo de Christa, esa tipa, es una zorra, amigo.

− Da igual, suéltame −lo apartó de un manotazo−. Además, había olvidado un momento la existencia de Christa Lenz −lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad, que hizo reír a Jean del gusto.

− ¡Ha vuelto! −aulló Jean, cargando el estuche de su bajo, alzando el puño para encontrarse con Armin y Bertholdt.

−Eren, ¿listo para No Name? −preguntó Armin.

− ¿Cuándo?

− En Sina, dentro de dos semanas −habló Annie, llegando desde atrás con un maletín en manos y el celular a la oreja−, necesitamos una nueva canción, chicos.

− La tenemos −apuntó Jean−. Eren, la canción −golpeó a Eren, quien soñaba despierto mirando a la lejanía.

− Será « _Resistance_ » −respondió, diciendo el nombre con el que bautizó la canción la segunda vez que se acostó con _esa_ persona.

− ¡Ah! Eres idiota, ¿así la llamaste?

− Callate, imbécil. Será magnifica.

− ¿Es de desamor? ¿Para tu querida Christa?

− ¡Jean! −reprendió Armin, alarmado por la reacción de Eren.

Para sorpresa de todos este no fue violento, solo sonrió descaradamente y con una voz grave y ausente, dijo:

− Es de Levi.

Próximo:

 **Capitulo III:**

 _The Beginning_

 _"Solo dame una razón para que mi corazón siga latiendo"._

* * *

 _La letra de la canción usada aquí no fue mía, solo la use para esta banda ficticia ya que, como dije antes, usaría canciones para escribir cada capítulo. Sin embargo, Clarity si es original de Levi, al menos en el mundo de Shingeki no Chuugakkou, se las recomiendo._

 _Algo gracioso durante la escritura es darme cuenta que el titulo del fic abreviado es BTS, no pude evitar reírme por la coincidencia que tiene con el nombre de una banda real._

Espero les haya gustado y si es así, es bueno saberlo.

 _Hasta la siguiente._ nun

-K.


	3. The Beginning

**_Shingeki no Kyojin_** pertenece a **Hajime Isayama**

 ** _The beginning_** es propiedad de la banda Japonesa **One OK Rock** , se las recomiendo a escuchar previo al capitulo.

* * *

 **:Advertencia** :

Ereri (eren x levi) | Yaoi | songfic | Drama

* * *

 **Capítulo III**.

The beginning

.

.

− _Just give me a reason, to keep my heart beating._

La música resonaba por la sala, la gente gritaba al saber que canción era, emocionándose mucho más de la cuenta. Las notas del piano comenzaron y más bullicio se escuchaba mientras Armin se esforzaba por no perder la calma, estaba emocionado, sin parar de sonreír y ver de reojo a los presentes, continuo con las notas graves.

− _Take my hand!_ _And bring me back… oh…_ −cantaba Jaeger, con el rostro perlado del sudor y los ojos llorosos de los reflectores sobre su cabeza.

Las letras se deslizaban por su boca con tristeza, viendo al público, pero pensando en otra cosa. Estaba distraído y sin planear dejaba que esas distracciones influyeran en su canto, haciéndolo más emocional. La gente lo sentía, estaba contagiada de manera masiva, coreaban a su ritmo, viéndole clamar cada letra conjunta a la armonía de la guitarra en sus manos.

ʚ

− Eren, ¿Qué ocurre?

− Lo siento, Armin, no estoy de humor.

Armin se quedó un poco más, observando a su amigo. Tenía un aspecto «desinflado», como diría Pixis. Sentado en el pequeño sillón con la espalda desganada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, suspirando cada dos o tres segundos. Rascaba su pelo rubio, sin saber qué hacer para mejorarle el humor.

− Podemos ir a la playa llegando, aún tenemos un par de días libres hasta tener trabajo −dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

− No, gracias −sonrió, algo afligido−. Honestamente no tengo ganas de nada, estoy… no sé… −. Suspiró, tan prolongadamente como sus fuertes pulmones le permitiesen, mirando a la nada con una gran y abatidora nostalgia, sintiendo en su pecho un cosquilleo al exhalar el aire.

− «Levi, Levi, buh, buh, te extraño» −molestó Jean, llegando con un _six-pack_ de cerveza en la mano izquierda y con la derecha tallándose el ojo, fingiendo llorar. Aun no superaba que el desgraciado dijera que escribió la canción para ese tal Levi que conoció en el hotel donde se quedó.

Jean estaba enfadado, le gustaba molestar a Eren tanto como ver las luchas de la UFC, que le ignorara y por estar pensando en un supuesto romance con una persona extraña que conoció en un día. ¿Siempre tendrían que soportar esto con él? Cuando conoció a Christa y se juntaron, se sintieron de maravilla al no tener que soportar al desgraciado de Eren, pero no duró mucho cuando la rubia desató su lado más borde.

− Maldita sea, me jode que hagas esto, ¡siempre! −gritó Jean, pateando a Eren, tirándolo de su asiento.

Esperando el contrataque, Jean arrojó las cervezas al regazo de Armin, recibiéndolos a duras penas. Entonces, se preparó para devolver el golpe de Eren tan pronto se levantará. Pero no lo hizo, al menos no como deseaba.

− Ah… iré al baño −dijo nada más. Se levantó y sacudió la ropa, dio media vuelta y salió por el pasillo aterciopelado, ignorando a sus amigos de manera colosal.

Bertholdt quien apenas llegaba se vio sorprendido cuando Eren pasó empujándolo sin disculparse.

− ¿Qué sucede? −cuestionó el grandote, sentándose donde antes estaba Eren.

− Eren esta deprimido, solo eso −. Armin, suspiró−: Me pregunto quién será esa persona, Levi. ¿En qué momento le conoció?

− Eso que importa, con Eren así es difícil que se concentre, anoche casi pierde las notas y terminaba cantando canciones que no eran. Imbécil −crispó Jean, abriendo una lata.

− Esta enamorado, dejalo en paz −dijo el grandote, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

− ¡¿Enamorado?! ¿Eren Jaeger? −gritó Jean, sujetando del cuello de la sudadera a Bertholdt, mirándole iracundo−. Tal vez no lo sepas porque hace poco le conoces. Yo he conocido a Eren por más trece años y desde que tenemos memoria siempre ha sido así con quienquiera que le abra las piernas ¿verdad, Armin? −, el aludido se removió en su asiento, fingiendo recibir un e-mail de una fan, con una boba sonrisa en sus labios−. ¡Ese maldito infeliz cree que le voy a tolerar su comportamiento de niño cada que una zorra le tira mierdas cursis solo por buscar sexo con él!

− ¡Jean! −chistó Armin, viendo al tan nombrado titan parado en la entrada.

Con la cara mojada y la mirada fría, Eren caminó lentamente hasta quedar de frente con Jean. Este quedaba aún con el puño aferrado a la ropa del pálido gigante, quien le sonreía nervioso. Le soltó, se limpió una pelusa imaginaria de la chamarra de mezclilla y se acomodó en su asiento.

− ¿Soy un niño, Jean? −cuestionó, con una voz grave, casi ronca.

− Bueno, yo voy a ver qué hace Annie −se levantó Armin, dejando las latas donde estaba sentado y caminando a la puerta sin chocar con Eren.

− Te ayudo −dijo Berth, pegándose a los pasos del rubio.

Ambos salieron, aparentemente. La verdad es que se quedaron tras la puerta, viendo entre la ranura de la puerta y el marco, como dos ratoncitos en la gran cocina custodiada por dos feroces gatos a punto de batirse en duelo por ver quién era el dominante.

− Hace un mes de la última pelea −susurró Berth. Armin asintió, expectante.

− Apuesto cinco grandes a que Jean le tira otro diente.

− Apuesto ocho a que Annie viene y les vuelve a dislocar los hombros.

− Trato −dijeron al unisón, estrechando sus manos mientras dentro Eren de una patada arrojaba a Jean contra una mesa de bufé con centro de cristal, haciéndola añicos y desparramando las charolas con comida por todo el suelo aterciopelado.

− Ah, ¿qué? −gritaba en voz baja Armin, viendo como Jean ya no se levantaba−, ni siquiera le golpeaste, maldición.

− ¿Qué están viendo, chicos? −preguntó Annie, parada detrás de ellos, viéndolos desde arriba pues ellos estaban de cuclillas.

− ¡Ann! −gritó Berth, nervioso, recordándose sobre la puerta, aplastando los dedos de Armin.

− ¡Ah! −chilló este, cayendo dramáticamente al suelo, aun con la mano entre la puerta y la pared.

ʚ

− ¡Esto es el colmo! −gritaba Pixis desde el monitor, siendo reprendido por su estilista quien le estaba recortando un poco el canoso bigote−. Ustedes no pueden andar en otra ciudad sin armar un jodido alboroto. En especial ustedes dos, Jean y Eren.

Ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro, con las narices rojizas y algunos rasguños en el resto de la cara. Armin y Berth frente a ellos, uno a lado del otro, estando Annie al centro, con su agenda electrónica en la mano.

− Es su encanto jefe, a las fans les gusta pensar que su relación es de ensueño −comentaba Armin, riendo entre el silencio abrumador de los presentes.

− Callate, Armin.

− Lo siento, señor.

− Ann, en cuanto el avión esté listo los traerás acá, ¿Cuándo es eso?

− En tres horas llegamos.

− Magnifico, hasta entonces, me asegurare de guardar mi coraje para descargarlo en ustedes tan pronto lleguen.

− No es justo, Jean ha sido el que comenzó todo −protestó Eren, levantándose.

− Siéntate, muchacho −ordenó cejudo el hombre del monitor−. Creo que entiendes que ya estas grandecito para armar escándalos, recordemos que eso fue lo que te hizo parar a prisión.

Eren se quedó mudo, dejándose caer en el asiento y murmurando un «sí, señor». Escuchaba la conversación de "adultos" sentado en ese pedacito de cuero como un niño castigado, sintiendo fuertes ganas de gritar, pero a la vez de desaparecer entre suspiros, estaba abatido realmente. ¿Cómo era posible? En la carta decía que le perdonara, ¿pero por qué? ¿por irse? ¿por no volverse a ver jamás? ¿o por haberlo vuelto bisexual en una noche?

− ¿Soy bisexual? −pensó en voz baja, siendo visto como un bicho raro por Jean quien logró oírle.

ʚ

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Eren no llegaba a casa y lo único que hizo al regresar, fue tirarse al sofá sin siquiera desempacar. Había pasado un año con Christa ahí y sentía que era más fresco dormir afuera que dormir en ese sitio, así que antes de volver gasto un buen billete en un servicio de limpieza exhaustivo que le recomendó Berth. Los resultados eran los esperados y restregar su cara en ese sofá, era como hundir la cara en el cabello de esa persona.

− ¡Ah! ¡Huele igual! ¿Cómo es posible? −gritó-sollozó, lagrimeando lentamente mientras se aferraba al acojinado inmueble−. ¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué todo le recordaba a él? Prácticamente se habría creado un rompecabezas de todas las cosas que le recordaba a esa persona, todo para poder recrear la imagen de su cara, de su cuerpo, para poder recordar cómo era y no olvidarlo y poder encontrarlo.

Sacó el teléfono del pantalón, buscando por internet algo que le llevara a un indicio de lo que alguna vez tuvo en aquel simple lugar en aquella colorida ciudad. ¿Qué será? ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Un directorio tal vez? ¿Facebook? Todo el mundo tiene uno después de todo, hasta su mamá tenía un perfil en esa página; después de todo, Levi es escritor. Levi… pensar su nombre era como torturarse a sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poquito tiempo se halla aferrado tanto a él? ¿Jean tendría razón al compararlo con un niño?

− ¡Por supuesto que no! −gritó, estaba completamente molesto porque sus pensamientos tornaban el camino de Jean, y él no era ese maldito cretino con cara de equino, él era Eren Jaeger, ¡Maldición!

Todo lo que necesitaba era un indicio de cómo encontrarlo.

 _«Solo dame una razón_

 _Para que mi corazón siga latiendo_

 _No te preocupes estarás a salvo en mis brazos_

 _Conforme el mundo cae a nuestro alrededor_

 _Lo único que podemos hacer es, esperar, esperar»_

Eren se levantó, tenía que comenzar a buscar, aun sin saber por dónde, lo haría. Por las redes buscaba el nombre de Levi A, si era escritor debía encontrarlo. Demoró horas en conseguir números de editoriales, gente metida en el mundillo de la literatura para poder hallar a alguien llamado así. Sin embargo, las respuestas eran las mismas:

− ¿Levi? Que raro nombre, no le conozco.

− ¿Quién?

− ¿Ah? No hay nadie trabajando aquí con ese nombre.

− ¿De quién dices?

 _«Solo dime por qué, cariño_

 _Ellos me llaman loco_

 _Por decir que lucharé hasta que no quede nada»._

Todos fracasos rotundos. Eren comenzaba a desesperarse, con su figura postrada en el suelo y el celular a sus pies. Las hojas llenas de números hechas bolitas entre sus dedos. Si buscaba en Facebook era una búsqueda infinita, no sabía cómo le encontraría si no tenía su apellido disponible, sin embargo, en la red nadie era, ni por asomo, parecido a aquel hombre.

− Ojos pequeños, estatura baja, delgado, piel blanca, cabello lacio y negro.

− No, no sé de quién hablas −respondía a regañadientes un viejo.

− ¿Seguro?

−Claro que sí, deja de joderme.

Colgó, dejando expectante a Eren.

 _«Ese brillo único en tus ojos es mi desesperación, ¿no es así?_

 _Me ciego, no puedo ver el final_

 _¿Así que, dime, por donde empiezo?»._

ʚ

− ¿Quién era abuelo?

− Otro estúpido pervertido, buscándote Lev.

Suspiro.

− Pudiste haber dejado que contestara al menos.

− No lo necesitas, ahora ven ayúdame. Debemos terminar esto.

Próximo:

 **Capitulo IV:**

 _I'm Still Standing_

 _"¿No sabes que estoy de pie mejor que nunca?"._

* * *

 _Algo cortito, pero me parece lo ideal para empezar de este lado de la vida de Eren._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y si es así díganme que opinan con un Review._

 _Hasta la siguiente_ nun/

 _.K_


	4. I'm Still Standing

Sobre la canción de este cap... la escuché oyendo el cover de Taron Egerton -super recomendado oírla para entrar en escena-, pero **_I'm still standing_ es original de Elton John.**

Y ** _Ataque de los Titanes_ (in spanish) es original de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 _Para ti, ese_ quien _por el cual me torturé en su tiempo y hoy en tu día aún te conservo..._

 _¿No sabes que aún sigo de pie y mejor que nunca?_

* * *

 **Capitulo IV.**

I'm still standing

.

.

.

Había pasado cuatro días, cuatro largos y agotadores días en los que Eren había estado revisando cuenta por cuenta, pagina por página, editorial, tras editorial, alguien con ese maldito nombre. Fue producto de su imaginación, lo había imaginado o era un maldito alienígena proveniente de venus que había llegado solo a seducirle para saber las costumbres terrícolas sobre el apareamiento terrestre.

− Armin, ¿crees en los súcubos? −preguntó, alarmando al chico. Estaba algo desvelado, se había leído una web completa sobre demonios y bestias mitológicas.

− Eren, creo que deberías ir al doctor −palmeo su hombro con comprensión, como si le diera el pesame por su cordura.

− ¡Armin! −Lo reprendió, ¿cómo era posible que lo tirara de loco?

− Lo siento, tenemos ensayos. Si Levi fuera un súcubo, creeme, no estarías respirando −soltó a reír pausadamente, con una cara nerviosa, casi maniática que incomodó a Eren.

¿Y él era el demente? Solo le quedó suspirar y dejarse caer en el banquillo frente a sí. Sacó la guitarra de su sitio y comenzó a tocar suavemente. Dentro del estudio tenían ya su propia pieza donde tras una cabina a prueba de ruido hacían los ensayos instrumentales dentro de una antesala grande.

− Venga, ¿lo buscaste en el directorio?

− Los únicos dos Levi Ayalgo que aparecieron dentro del estado, uno era una mujer y en el otro un vejete amargado que me mando a la mierda cuando le llamé−farfulló.

En eso, Annie entró, con su menada figura vistiendo un traje gris tan elegante como lo exigía la compañía, con su ya natural coleta con el fleco suelto y su típica mirada congelalo todo.

− ¿Dónde está el resto? −preguntó Annie, pasando a saludar a sus colegas y viendo que faltaban dos.

− Podemos empezar sin ellos, ¿no, Armin? −dijo Eren, sonriendo después de un largo rato sin hacerlo. Armin contestó con unas notas del piano y su audaz sonrisa.

Annie, asintió, abriendo su agenda electrónica y mirando los horarios, deslizándolos con un lápiz especial para la pantalla táctil de la tableta. Ella leyó el evento de mañana, no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez.

− Antes que nada −habló, con voz tibia−, mañana tienen una invitación en el Hitch Night-Show.

− ¡Uy! ¡¿con ella?! −quejó, Eren, tal y como esperaba Annie.

Hitch Dreyse era una presentadora, reportera y entrevistadora de las estrellas del momento, más de una ocasión ha intentado poner sus chismosas garras en No Name sin tener éxito, pues ellos aman el anonimato. ¿Qué mejor forma de obtener un poco de NN que a través de la banda que hará dueto con ellos próximamente?

Eren la detestaba por muchas razones, uno, era super entrometida y cizañosa. Dos, super hipócrita. Tres, despreciable. Cuatro, ¿ya dijimos entrometida?

− No quiero estar ahí, es solo otra estúpida caza chismes del montón… solo que sus grandes senos le dieron el sitio más alto−expuso, entornando los feroces ojos verdes−. De seguro la muy ingrata tendrá algo especial para mí después de parar en prisión por culpa de Christa.

Armin intervino, tocando el comienzo de la 5ª sinfonía de Beethoven con el piano, haciendo a Eren dar un respingo.

− Seguro es porque sabe la maldita que colaboraremos con NN −dijo el rubio, con la misma tétrica sonrisa que sacaba gritos.

− ¡Sí! −apoyó Eren−. ¡Exacto! ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor espera usar mi problema con Chris para denigrar más mi imagen y que Freedom Records cancele el trato.

La frustración invadió a Annie, también se sentía hastiada con Hitch, pero era su trabajo y debía cumplir. Hizo sus respiraciones relajantes y un desastroso amago de no poner los ojos en blanco, y continuó:

− Eso no importa −. Atrás, Berth y Jean entraban sigilosos a la par que Annie hablaba de la importancia de ser entrevistador por alguien tan influyente como Hitch.

− Hitch, esa preciosidad, ¿nos entrevistará? −preguntó Jean, ya incorporándose en su sitio, sacando su bajo del estuche y halando un banquillo cerca de Annie−, tengo un instrumento que quizá le gustaría ver.

− ¿La pesada-Hitch? −Berth, se colocó tras la batería, quitándose el suéter.

− ¡Si! Carajo, que sí −Estalló Annie−. La pesada esa, esa maldita rubia oxigenada entrometida con bubis de goma los entrevistara a ustedes mañana y más vale que se comporten como las estrellas que son, Hitch es demasiado importante entre la audiencia actual y aunque nos castre su cara de oler mierda y que siempre se esté exhibiendo e insinuando con las celebridades, aceptaremos su invitación. Además, el señor Pixis ya accedió y sin consultarles.

− ¿Escuchaste, Eren? −bufó Jean con una sonrisa espantosa−. Veremos a la pesada-Hitch, me muero de ganas por saber con qué te joderá−. Eren le golpeó el banquito, haciéndolo caer.

− ¿Cantaremos? −preguntó, ignorando los insultos del bajista.

− Si, lo harán. Y saben cómo es ella, sedúzcanla, hagan que los ame y la gente los amará más. Ustedes son encantadores… A su modo.

− Chicos −alzó la voz Jean, ya recobrando la compostura, como el líder que era−. ¿Qué cantaremos?

− Una romántica −sugirió alegre, Berth, chocando las baquetas para cubrir su cara avergonzada de la fría e inconsciente mirada de Ann.

− ¿Romántica? Por favor, no. No queremos que Eren se corte las venas frente al público −refunfuñó Jean, ganándose un gruñido del cantante.

− _Madness_ −susurró Armin−, esa siempre ha sido el favorito de la gente. Además, hace que las chicas se desmayen.

− Sensual −apremió Jean, con una galante sonrisa−. Vestidos de traje y todo acapella.

− Atrevido −continuo Armin, sonriendo hacia Eren, quien jugaba con la guitarra para afinarla−. De negro y Eren al centro, llameando.

− Exacto, tenemos la canción y el hombre perfecto para la canción, ¡si tan solo no estuviera berreando por un puto amorío de verano!

− ¡Jean! −reprendió Armin.

− ¿Tienes un puto problema, Kirschtein? −gritó Eren, poniéndose de pie, dejando la guitarra a un lado para ver de frente a Jean.

− ¡Si! −respondió, con voz sarcástica−. Porque mientras yo me la paso limpiando tus estropicios como "líder" del grupo, tú te la pasas cagándola en tu vida privada. ¡Y resulta que yo también lo tengo que limpiar porque eres tan imbécil que no lo logras hacer tú solo! −. Hubo un corto silencio, esperando que Eren respondiera, empero no lo hizo y Jean siguió su discurso−: Sigues aferrado a una fantasía, una muy jodida. ¿Y sabes qué? Me trae harto. ¡No somos los Beatles para que tu jodida Yoko rubia venga a cagarla entre nosotros! ¡No eres John Lennon! ¡No eres ni la mitad del artista que fue! Así que deja de jodernos con tus mierdas y vuélvete un mejor musico del que estemos orgullosos, estúpido. Mañana iremos a esa entrevista con la sonrisa de Wasón y seremos como siempre. Cantaremos _Madness_ y más vale que estés de humor o te partiré el cráneo en dos, porque no me sacaste de Shinganshina para que aguante tus pendejadas de Madalena. ¿De acuerdo?

− Si… −murmuró, algo conmocionado, muy en el fondo sabía que eso significaba una cosa: "no estás solo".

− No escuche. ¿Qué?

− ¡Sí! −gritaron al unisón.

Annie sonrió, le agradaba cuando Jean se bajaba de su nube y ponía orden, era como ver otra persona frente a todos.

ʚ

− ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al Hitch Night-Show! −cantoneaba una muy arreglada mujer de veintiúnalgo −la verdad era que su edad siempre había sido un misterio−, con su precioso vestido dorado, ese que dejaba un escote muy atrevido en el busto−. Ah, todos son tan guapos y… altos −suspiraba la mujer, al saludar con besos y abrazos a los cuatro integrantes, ruborizados y asqueados por el perfume tan exótico que desprendía su nuca altanera, era tan bajita que todos tuvieron que casi ponerse de cuclillas para alcanzar su altura.

Todos sacaron su mejor cara, hasta Eren, quien había estado tan recluso al asistir, ahora, era el más agradable de todos. Sujetando la mano de Hitch con delicadeza y besándola como si de la mismísima Reina se tratara.

− Oh, dios, bombón. ¡que coqueto! −decía, pegándole en la cabeza con un abanico de papel hecho con sus notas para el show−. Basta que me enamoras−, comenzó a reír con fingida gana.

− Se me hace imposible no desalojar de mi ser el sentimiento tan fuerte al verte, Hitch −Sonaba atrevido a sus oídos, aun con esas solo sus amigos sabían el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

Apenas habían llegado, el show estaba en un corte de publicidad muy larga, era en directo así que debían ser muy bien instruidos previo a la grabación. El director de cámaras les daba indicaciones, donde verían cuando cambiaran la posición de las cámaras, donde se sentarían y en qué momento empezarían a cantar. Pasaron por unas ultimas indicaciones, luego al retoque final de luces y maquillaje. Y directo a la escena:

− ¡Buenas, buenas! ¡Aquí tenemos en el escenario a la banda sensación! El cuarteto de oro. ¡Attackers! −anunciaba con su chillona y cantarina voz, acompañada de los gritos y aplausos del falso público y el real que se quedaba detrás de cámaras.

Hitch presentaba a cada uno con sus respectivos nombres sin fallar, bromeando ligeramente con cada chico como si fuesen los más queridísimos amigos. Paso un buen rato sin que algo interesante pasara, para Eren eso era sofocante, vestir de forma elegante, parte de la etiqueta del show, no ser él por un largo momento, no poder reír de manera honesta, toda una careta de encanto superficial como su primer amor le había enseñado antes de dejarlo por su hermano.

Suspiró, en un momento que nadie tenía su atención en él −pues Hitch había estado hablando con Berth sobre su asunto de no ser parte de los integrantes originales−, relajó las facciones y su pesar relucieron insignificantes en sus ojos. En ese instante de honestidad corporal, esa en la que Eren se daba un descanso de ser la estrella, esa que ni siquiera Ilse, una fotógrafa de renombre, notó; Hitch lo hizo. Con una picara sonrisa, se lo haría saber.

− Perdona que te interrumpa, cariño −habló, acaramelando las palabras y ruborizando al grandote−. Pero es que… −alzó la voz−. Eren, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? Te ves tan triste, amor.

Jean y Armin dieron un respingo, viendo sutilmente a Eren quien no podía acabar de cerrar la boca de la sorpresa. De inmediato, este sonrió, galante, fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba ella.

− ¿Qué pasa de qué, hermosa? −guiñó el ojo, y los presentes tras de cámaras hicieron bulla.

− Les dije que era un seductor −, habló al público, ganándose risas falsas−. Venga, no hay porque fingir, después de todo lo que pasaste, debió ser duro.

Eren quiso salir de ahí, ya estaba empezando. Se forzaba demasiado para sostener la sonrisa.

− ¿Sobre qué? −, mordió su labio inferior de manera nerviosa, aunque Hitch creía que era sensual, observándola con inocencia nata que hacía derretir corazones y, quizá, algo más también.

− Ja, sobre tu triste ruptura con mi queridísima Christa Lenz −. Añadió de tajo, cubriendo su pecho con drama.

Eren miró hacia la cámara, sonriendo incrédulo, pero por dentro quería gritar y golpear a Hitch y su jodida sonrisa de Wasón con un micrófono. Suspiró, sacando todos esos malos pensamientos de su organismo.

− Entre Christa y yo las cosas estaban mal desde el momento en que decidimos estar viviendo juntos −, admitió tristemente. El público real farfulló, incrédulos−, era obvio que alguien como _ella_ necesitaba atención _especial_ y yo, honestamente no se la pude dar −alzó los hombros, suspirando.

− ¿Ah? Pero si eso no fue lo que nos dijo, nuestra chica de oro.

«Ya sé», pensó un furioso Eren.

− Vamos a ver, ¿Por qué no se ponen de acuerdo? −habló a la cámara−. Venga mi niña, dinos tu versión, con ustedes damas y caballeros: ¡Christa!

Una canción melosa con la voz de Lenz por todo el estribillo cantoneaba al fondo a la par que la pequeña rubia se acercaba con porte y belleza, saludando al público y las cámaras con su sonrisa de Barbie.

− ¿Qué? −grito en voz baja Jean, apretando el cuero del sofá para contener su rabia. Armin, asimismo, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

Eren se removió en su asiento mientras la rubia se acercaba a Hitch y la saludaba a ella y a las cámaras. Volvía a ver al cuarteto y los saludaba con la mano abierta, sentándose en el espacio, antes vacío, entre Eren y Hitch.

− Hola, dulzura −dijo ella, cuando la música chillona de fondo se fue apagando −. Te extrañé…

− Lenz −soltó secamente Eren, viéndole con desdén.

− ¿Qué pasa? ¿No que se llevaban bien? −cantoneó Hitch, soltándose a reír−. Bueno, esto es serio−, dijo frunciendo el cejo−. Eren, Christa tiene algo que decirte.

Todo quedó silencioso, solo se oía el respirar de los invitados quienes, ansiosos, esperaban que Eren no se volviera loco y matara a la entrometida. Christa estaba a punto de hablar, mientras que Jaeger permanecía quieto y… cansado. Había estado cinco días buscando entre las sombras a Levi, su querido Levi. Y ahora venía Hitch con su exnovia a amargarle más el cuento. ¿Cómo se supone que estaría enojado si ya estaba harto y cansado de ver como esa mujer lo agarraba como su payaso frente a miles de personas por televisión abierta?

− Eren −habló por fin, con su dulce voz de caramelo, moviendo sus pequeños y sonrosados labios−, sé que las cosas fueron pesadas entre tú y yo, que no fue como queríamos, y que quizá no podamos ser como antes. Pero − «¿Pero…?», pensó, queriendo y no saber qué iba a decir ella−, quiero que sepas que, te perdono −. Al decir esto, sostuvo entre sus delicadas y suaves manos la mano de Eren, dándole un escalofrío repugnante que le recorrió hasta el esófago.

Eren frunció el cejo, confundido. Se irguió en su sitio, mirando a Christa y apartando ferozmente su mano de la contraria. Ella asentía, diciendo con la cabeza «si, lo acabas de oír». Meditó un segundo lo que diría, mirando al suelo negro con _glitters_ y después regresando a los azules claros de Christa.

− ¿Me perdonas? −preguntó entonces, sonriendo de la ironía incluso−. ¿Tú… a mí? −sentenció con un par de ademanes.

− Si, dulzura, te perdono por haber sido tan violento conmigo −musito, casi a punto de llorar −. Sé que no quisiste lastimarme y que solo estabas algo molesto, pero también que esos dos días que te fuiste fue para reflexionar e intentar buscar ayuda profesional…

− ¡Maldita zorra! −Gritaba Annie hecha una furia, viendo todo desde una sala privada en el estudio de grabación del programa−. Cochina mentirosa.

Jean, Armin y Berth también tenían mucho que decir, pero se quedaban callados con las caras pálida a ver que decía Eren, rogaban para que no hiciera una estupidez. Todo era un montaje para que Eren perdiera la razón en público y arruinar su carrera. Hitch se regocijaba, con eso ganaría más plata.

− Ah… je… −soltó Eren, sonriendo tranquilamente−. Está bien, Christie −dijo, palmeando su cabeza con gentileza. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero mató ese sentimiento para seguir el juego.

Entonces soltó a llorar y, emocionada, brincó a los brazos de Eren, todo grabado por las cámaras y transmitiéndolo en vivo por todo rincón del país. En eso, alguien más, un espectador más suspiraba pesadamente al verlo.

− Idiota −masculló, a punto estaba de apagar el televisor cuando:

− _Suéltame, Lenz_ −cortó Eren en el televisor, mirándola indiferente−, _te dije que estaba bien, nunca dije qué era lo estaba bien_ −. Christa obedeció, algo aturdida. Eren se arregló el saco, poniéndose de pie y mirándola desde arriba, superior en estatura y orgullo−. _¿Qué?_ −cuestionó fríamente al verla tan confundida−. _¿Creíste acaso, en un pequeño huequito de tu mente, creíste en serio que volveríamos?_ −, ella enrojeció un poco, indignada, muda de la impresión −. _Lo siento, pero… no necesito de ti_ −, sonrió, guiñándole el ojo y levantándose, dejándola boquiabierta.

Aquel espectador sonrió satisfecho.

− Nada mal, titan, nada mal…

ʚ

− Eren, Dios, eres mi puto héroe −susurraba Armin, agarrándolo por los hombros mientras se acomodaban frente a los instrumentos, inconscientemente, guiados por Eren.

− Hombre −llamó Jean, completamente serio−, eres un orgullo para tu nación.

Eren asintió, conteniendo las ganas de reír. Había pasado el corte comercial para evitar disturbios de parte de una humillada rubia que quería despellejar vivo a Eren, quien, sin perder el estilo, se quedó lejos ignorando su rabieta en un rincón, bebiendo una cuba para bajarle el pánico interior. Ahora mismo estaban a punto de tocar y debía ser igual de genial que antes.

− Chicos −habló en voz baja, y los cuatro se reunieron como un equipo de basquetbol−, habrá cambio de planes.

…

Volviendo del comercial, Hitch, llena de regocijo por el giro inesperado, pero exitoso, presentó con mucho animo a la banda. Casi desmayándose de la emoción.

Las luces se encendieron sobre sus hombros y un muy atractivo Jean sostenía un bajo negro brillante que relucía sus cuerdas de un verde tóxico entre las manos. Berth esperaba con un pandero en una mano y las baquetas en otra, empezando a agitar el pandero. Y pronto un invitado quebraba el ritmo con sonidos fuertes del saxofón en sus labios. Armin seguiría su ritmo, con el piano, tocando en sintonía. Y Jean con el bajo al fondo al mismo tiempo que tocaba a Eren entrar en escena.

Eren estaba impaciente, temeroso, sentía la sangre arder al escuchar la melodía que le invadía los tímpanos de su fulgor. De inmediato la elegante sonrisa de esa persona le quemaba la mente, haciéndolo sonreír y cantar a todo pulmón lo que sentía. Se aferró al micrófono con una mano y con la otra marcaba cada estrofa con un ademan, sin dejar de ver a las cámaras que le enfocaban.

− You could never know what it's like (Nunca sabrás que es) … your blood like winter freezes just like ice (que tu sangre se congele como hielo invernal).

» And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you (Y que haya una fría y solitaria luz viniendo de ti). You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use (Terminarás como los destrozos que ocultas tras esa mascara que llevas).

Hitch bailaba en ese momento al rítmico son del saxo, con la refunfuñada de Christa viéndola con odio, la había traicionado. El humillado sería Eren, no ella. Eren giró sobre sí, como si de un gran showman se tratase, golpeando el micrófono y volviéndolo a tomar en el aire, haciendo gritar a Hitch de la emoción. Miró fijamente a Christa e incluso la señaló, y las cámaras se fijaron en su desenmascarado ser.

− And did you think this fool could never win? (¿Y pensaste que este tonto no podría ganar?). −cantó, sonriente−. Well look at me, I'm coming back again (Pues mirame, estoy de regreso).

» I got a taste of love in a simple way (He probado el amor de manera sencilla). And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away (Y si necesitas saber, sigo de pie, mientras tu desapareces).

» Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did? (¿No sabes que estoy de pie mejor que nunca?). Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid (Luciendo como un verdadero sobreviviente, sintiéndome como un niño).

» I'm still standing after all this time (¡Estoy de pie después de todo este tiempo!). Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind (Recogiendo los pedazos de mi vida sin ti en mi mente).

«I'm still standing, yeah, yeah, yeah (¡Sigo de pie, sí, sí, sí!)».

Christa gritaba de la rabia mientras Eren coreaba junto con Jean y Hitch quien se había añadido a su numerito musical, bailando junto con Eren, perdida en su encanto y de vez en cuando parecía embriagada por él, más aún cuando intentaba treparse sobre él y este muy cordial la rechazaba.

− _I'm still standing!_ Damas y caballeros, gracias por acompañarnos esta noche −vitoreó, aferrándose a los brazos de Eren−. ¡Hasta la siguiente!

Acabado todo el show, Eren requirió ayuda para que Hitch se le quitara de encima, así como también la banda que estaban eufóricos por cómo le había regresado el truco a Christa. Eren solo quería respirar por un momento, se sentía muy ansioso, las piernas las tenía como gelatina y el estómago revuelto. Pensó que le golpearían por ser tan cabrón, pero le estaban felicitando por poner en su lugar a Christa.

− Eso fue espectacular, titan, le haces honor a tu nombre −decía Annie, sonrojándolo, pocas veces veía a su manager tan emocionada por algo y cuando sonreía lograba notar porque traía loco a Bert, era muy bella.

− No fue nada, solo recordé esa vieja canción y me sentí tan identificado −murmuró, agotado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Todos hablaban dentro de la furgoneta de lo genial que fue todo, mientras se adentraban en la calle siendo perseguidos por los paparazis un par de calles abajo, hasta que se cansaron de seguir al rápido carro. Entre risas y bromas, Eren sintió su celular, era un numero privado, o eso decía la pantalla de su móvil.

− ¿Bueno? −alzó la voz Eren, apenas lo dejaban escuchar.

− _Buen circo, sí que sabes mojar bragas −_ masculló la voz del otro lado de la línea, dejando helado a Eren.

− Levi…

Próximo:

 **Capitulo V:**

 _If I feel._

 _"Aprendí que el amor era más que solo tomarse de las manos"._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

* * *

A tantos meses del último, lamento no haber actualizado... es lo que sucede cuando te rompen el corazón y entras a la universidad el mismo año. Después de ello -y para no hacer más largo el cuento-, me digne a leer mis fics y esté me sigue enamorando, no escribo como en ese entonces... Pero daré todo de mí para terminar esto. :)

 _¿Alguna canción para futuros capítulos?_


	5. If I Fell

Sobre la canción de este cap... mientras vagaba a través del universo de Lennon encontré esta belleza en el repertorio. _If I fell_ de **Los Beatles.**

Y ** _Ataque de los Titanes_ es original de Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

 **Capitulo V.**

If I fell...

− Buen circo, sí que sabes mojar bragas.

− _Levi…_

Esbozó una sonrisa de manera inconsciente al oír su voz rota pronunciar su nombre, un defecto que creyó perder hace tiempo: saber que tenía el control de la situación. Cubrió su boca, meditado que diría a continuación.

− _¿Eres tú? ¿verdad?_

− Sí… −, se mordió el labio. ¿qué estaba haciendo? Usando sus influencias para conseguir su número tan pronto se enteró de que saldría en el programa de Hitch, temeroso de que soltará alguna imprudencia en público.

− _¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_ – No parecía enojado, pero tampoco se oía cómodo con ello.

Su mejor amigo, Erwin Smith, propietario ejecutivo de una gran y joven compañía, le había facilitado todo, claro que, era algo que Eren no tenía por qué saber.

− No te he perdido la pista −, añadió sin más, sintiendo una calidez al oír la risa de Eren del otro lado por sobre el alboroto de fondo.

− _He pasado tanto soñando con oír tu voz…_

Levi dejó de sonreír.

− No puede ser verdad, a menos que sea _aquella_ voz.

Del otro lado de la línea, Levi pudo oír, casi sentir como Eren se tensaba.

− _Podría escucharla todo el día −_ ronroneó, haciendo cosquillear a Levi. Se le hacía curioso cómo podría causarle ese efecto a tal distancia−, _dime dónde puedo verte, iré de inmediato._

Ya me verás, titan… − dijo y colgó la llamada.

ʚ

Habían parado frente a la agencia junto a una fila de autos de otros artistas pertenecientes a Rose Récords y demás asistentes para la fiesta de fin de mes que se adelantó para conmemorar a los chicos que consiguieron una entrevista con Hitch; incluyendo el genial giro de los acontecimientos en cuanto al Eren vs Christa. Los chicos, al oír a Eren pronunciar «Levi» con voz ahogada, quedaron expectantes a saber por fin quién era esa persona y cómo impactaba tanto a Eren, lo suficiente para borrarse a Christa en menos de una semana.

«Tonterías». Pensaba Jean. Nadie era capaz de olvidar a alguien querido en tan poco tiempo, era imposible. Armin le dio la razón en más de una ocasión, incluso le llego a cuestionar:

− Eren, ¿de verdad estás enamorado de Christa? −le preguntó una vez, meses antes de su ruptura.

Habían pasado su relación como una montaña rusa y Armin era muy perceptivo; se fijaba como su amigo trataba a la chica como si su relación fuera de plástico, frente al público eran la pareja ideal, en redes sociales e incluso entre la familia de ambos. Pero en el trabajo o más íntimo, no se soportaban.

− Claro que lo estoy, ¿qué tonterías dices? −, soltaba medio ofendido, medio divertido.

La hermana de Eren más de una vez dijo que él deseaba acabar con la relación, pero su padre se veía muy contento con la chica y por primera vez en años le hablaba sin sentirse traicionado por escoger la música sobre los deseos de su padre. «Es que Christa le recuerda a Dina». Le había dicho su hermana. Y, aunque aparentaba estar contento, por ratos se le veía… fastidiado.

Y con Levi, cada que hablaba de él su mirada parecía refulgir como hacía antaño cuando estaba prendido de quien sería hoy en día la esposa de su hermano.

− Dime dónde puedo verte, iré de inmediato −. Escuchó decir a Eren, y Jean, junto a él, fruncía el cejo.

«Lo trae como un perro», pensó su mejor amigo al intercambiar miradas con Jean. Este asintió como si oyera su pensamiento.

− Hombre… ¿Levi es real? −. Fue Jean quien rompió con el silencio, viendo a Eren desde la parte trasera del auto.

Eren simuló su sonrojo, quitándole importancia.

− Puede ser…

Bertholdt, ignorando todo lo ocurrido, se alegró por Jeager.

− Estupendo, ¿y te ha llamado? Estás de racha, hombre. Primero nos salvas de las garras de Hitch, después humillas a Christa, ahora te llama tu amor secreto.

− ¿Y no se te hace sospechoso? −Habló Jean, antes que Armin.

Eren frunció el cejo y fijó su vista en su amigo.

− ¿Por qué tan serio, Jean? ¿A caso Hitch no quiso ver tu instrumento?

− ¿No pasa por tu cabeza que Levi no busque lo mismo que Christa en su momento? −, fue directo al punto, ignorando el comentario de Eren −. Ella saltó al éxito por tus influencias y lo sabías, aun con esas, la aceptaste. ¿Te crees acaso preparado para otra persona que te hará lo mismo?

Annie salió del coche, incomoda por todo aquello. El chasquido de la puerta irrumpió el timbrazo que se oía en la cabeza de Eren.

 _«Si me enamoro de ti_

 _¿Prometes serme fiel…Y ayudarme a entender?»_

− Yo soy consciente de ello −, bajó la mirada, con la voz ronca.

 _«Descubrí que el amor era más…_

 _Que solo tomarse de la mano»._

− Pero si no lo intento, nunca sabré si está vez será diferente.

ʚ

Las estrellas se alzaban a lo alto, resplandecientes en un cielo que pocas veces estaba despejado en aquella ciudad. Las luces artificiales eran poco, comparadas al natural brillo de miles de soles que le miraban desde lo alto a través de la negrura del espacio. El negro se teñía levemente de blanco cuando el humo salía de su nariz, acariciando sus fosas nasales con una sutil amargura. Esas noches estrelladas siempre le recordaban a la pequeña ciudad de la que provenía.

«La pequeña Shinganshina».

− ¡Ah! −chilló, dejando caer el tubito de papel a la nada, todo para acariciar su cabeza adolorida.

− Eren, comienzo a creer que no entiendes aún el idioma −murmuró Annie, ahora vestía un vestido violeta y el cabello suelto le bañaba como hilos dorados los pálidos y delgados hombros. −. Eren nuestro vocalista −, explicó, bebiendo un trago de una dulce y electrizante bebida de color ciruela−, que fumes te daña los pulmones. Dejaras de respirar antes de los cuarenta si sigues así.

Eren le miraba con molestia, ya estaba aburrido del mismo cuento.

− Escucha, no he fumado en tres meses, este es el primero que agarro, ni siquiera iba a la mitad −protestó−. Además, ¿qué puedo hacer si no me dejan beber desde lo sucedido con Christa?

Ella suspiró, mirando a la gente del otro lado de la pared de cristal que dividía el frío y silencioso balcón en donde estaban del interior caluroso y lleno de vida; increíblemente el vidrio contenía el bullicio de los tacones contra el mármol y la música a tope. Todos bailaban bajo las luces incandescentes de colores vistosos, dejando fluir la música para revitalizar sus tensos cuerpos y así mantenerlos alegres para aguantar hasta la siguiente reunión.

− Miralos… parecen bestias, ni pensar que son tan serios durante el resto del mes −, chistó, con las mejillas acaloradas por el alcohol.

− Sí, ¿Quién lo diría? −, respondió con ironía en la voz.

− Yo… he estado pensando un buen rato sobre lo que pasó esta noche −, continuó Eren, después de un rato −. Me sentí tan genial, fue algo que había perdido de vista desde que esto… esta vida −, extendió el brazo, señalando a los presentes del otro lado del cristal−, se convirtió en la mía. Recuerdo cuando solo era el ingenuo chico de Shinganshina que viajo tres horas en autobús con sus amigos, todos sudorosos, solo para poder cantar frente al auto de Pixis porque no me habían permitido presentarme ante él formalmente. Estuvimos cuatro horas deambulando por esta calle hasta que Connie vio su auto salir del estacionamiento, se me detuvo el corazón en ese instante, parecíamos ladrones.

» Casi moría cuando él quiso que trabajáramos consigo. Jean se caía de rodillas, lo recuerdo bien, lloraba como un niño mientras Armin y Connie se abrazaban. Yo estaba pálido y casi grite un «Si, señor», como si estuviéramos en el ejercito −, dijo, partiendo ligeramente en una risa que se convirtió en una cara de tristeza, una amena, casi nostálgica.

 _«Si yo te amo también, oh por favor…_

 _No hieras mi orgullo como ella»_

Annie le observaba queda, respirando suavemente sin desprender los ojos de los suyos, viendo como este se quebraba sutilmente.

− Ahora eres el titan de Stohess, aquel que se enamora como un niño −articuló, con la cara fría de siempre−. Tú en serio esperas que esa persona aparezca, sin embargo, no has caído en cuenta de que solo fue un romance pasajero. No sabes donde vive, no sabes si ese era su nombre real o un alias de su trabajo, no sabes… absolutamente nada.

 _«Porque no soportaría el dolor ni que nuestro nuevo amor…_

 _Sea en vano…»_

− Yo… no sabía absolutamente nada de vivir de este modo, en este mundo, y pese a caerme tantas veces, pese a caernos, seguimos aquí de pie, ¿no es así, Ann? −dijo, sonriendo, esta vez con parsimonia. Se sentía bendecido, tenía unas personas tan generosas preocupándose por él−. Estamos donde estamos y aguantamos de todo por nuestras propias razones, ¿no? −, ella le miró, ligeramente sorprendida. −. Yo estoy aquí porque quise probarme a mí mismo y a mi familia, y ahora busco mi nueva meta, seguir mirando hacia arriba. Y tú… ¿no llegaste hasta aquí por tu padre?

« _Así que espero que veas que a mí…_

 _Me encantaría amarte»._

Ella sintió algo fuerte pegándole al pecho al recordar aquello, su padre era su héroe y su inspiración, él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y gracias a él consiguió estar ahí, con las joyas más valiosas de Dot Pixis, el quinto hombre más rico del país. Se permitió sonreír ante eso, al recuerdo de su viejo padre abrazarla por volver a casa con tremenda noticia, había enorgullecido su nombre, lo había llenado de gloria a él.

 _«Y que ella llorará al saber_

 _de los dos porque sí,_

 _me enamoré de ti»._

− Tienes muchas pelotas para poder decir eso −dijo, ocultando la sonrisa tras el dorso de su mano−. Yo, realmente, espero que encuentres lo que buscas. Lamento haber sido grosera.

− No importa, yo también lo espero con ansias.

ʚ

− Muy bien, escuchen, ¡préstenme atención! Princesitas, no sé cómo decirles esto −. Ella arrugo la frente, haciendo un ademan−. ¿Saben qué? Da igual. Hoy es la reunión con No Name, así que pongan caras bonitas.

− ¡¿Qué?! −chillaron Armin y Jean a la vez, no se sentían en sus cabales como para presentarse a esos músicos misteriosos.

Armin se acercó a Ann, abrazándola de manera sorpresiva, casi suplicante.

− Annie, no nos hagas esto −lamentó, siendo empujado por ella.

− Lo siento, ellos adelantaron la cita, deben presentarse en Yalkell* en dos días y no quieren imprevistos. Vamos, solo se conocerán, convivirán un poco y hablaran con H, ella es quien compone las canciones y «se muere de ganas por conocer a los compositores estrella detrás de los hilos rítmicos de la magistral voz de Eren Jeager» −, todo eso último leído del e-mail del representante de NN.

− ¿Ella? ¿H es una mujer? −preguntó Eren, ruborizándose por el halago de su ídolo. Realmente nunca lo había notado, creía que solo era un poco afeminado, pero no que fuera al cien una fémina, que vergüenza de fan era −. Annie, necesito dar una buena impresión a H.

− No te preocupes, según su manager… −, volvió a ojear el e-mail y parafraseó−: «Ella te ama».

− Deja de usar esa voz tan rara cuando citas las conversaciones ajenas, da miedo −, rogó Bert−. Chicos… sé que soy nuevo aquí, pero los conozco y sabremos darles frente a estos tipos.

− ¡¿ESTOS TIPOS?! −gesticuló Armin, horrorizado.

− ¿Cómo te atreves "Bertoto"? −, clamó Jean, acercándose a él, hacia solo unos años, allá en su natal Shinganshina, Bert era inmensamente alto, ahora, sin embargo, Jean estaba a su altura tanto como para intimidarlo con su 1.90−. Quizá porque seas de relleno no entiendes la gravedad del asunto, es NN de quién hablamos, la razón por la cual dejé el negocio de mi madre para venir aquí.

− ¿El restaurante era mucho para ti, Jeanboy? −, bufó Eren con una sonrisa de medio lado, recordando a la señora Kirschtein, la adoraba casi tanto como adoraba molestar a Jean con ese gracioso sobrenombre que ella le puso a su hijo.

− ¡Callate, solo mi madre me llama así! −, crispó con voz chillona.

ʚ

En el camino Annie les había explicado lo básico, no debían hacer preguntas sobre su imagen, no debían de indagar para verle los ojos, no debían preguntar sus nombres reales, no debían criticarles, ellos eran los artistas más sonados desde hace siete años, si hacían algo mal Pixis colgaría sus bolas en la disquera, debían de ser amables y no malcriados, en especial Eren.

− Lo malcriado le da carisma −irrumpió Armin, sonriente y como siempre defendiendo a su amigo. Tenía en su mano su celular en Twitter, una red que adoraba a morir. Leía con mucho afán como después de cuatro días, era todavía tendencia en su círculo el show de Hitch y la canción de rechazo de Eren a Christa. Muchos odiaban a Eren, otros odiaban a la rubia y todos estaban de acuerdo en algo: amaban el papel de rebelde del moreno de ojos verdes.

− ¡Nada de tweets sobre ver a NN, Arlet! −, gruñó su manager viéndolo desde el retrovisor. Armin hizo un puchero, ocultando el móvil de la vista de Annie.

− Es basura −susurró, Jean, leyendo un artículo en su celular sobre ser desplazado por Eren del número 1 de los favoritos de la banda por las fans; ahora era el numero 3 ya que Bertholdt era "adorable" por ser un sujeto grande amante de su labrador de tres años.

− Ya basta, Jean, te comportas como Eren −bufó, irónico, Berth. Jean se crispó, lanzándole una mirada asesina.

− Ja, ja… no le gustó −, masculló Armin, con el teléfono en las manos, tomando una foto a la cara ofendida de Jean.

− Hijos de−

− Llegamos −, anunció Eren, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Llegaron a un edificio no muy lejos del centro de Stohess, a diferencia de Rose Récords que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. El inmueble era realmente pequeño en comparación al que hacía de sede en su área de trabajo. El vestíbulo era más grande de lo que parecía afuera, con el techo alto y las paredes de mármol negro y lustroso decorados con retratos de tamaño natural de cada uno de los integrantes de NN. El suelo era de mampostería carmín con destellos de brillos en cada azulejo, haciendo la ilusión de pisar un candente esmalte de uñas en las manos de una diosa del punk-rock. Dentro, contrastando al estilo del lugar, una chica muy bonita les recibió, con una sonrisa tan cálida como hermosa que hizo sonrojar a los cuatro.

− Bienvenidos a Freedom Récords, caballeros. Soy Petra Ral y seré quien lo asista en su estadía en nuestra casa−, anunció con una sutil reverencia−. Primero que todo, los encaminare en un pequeño tour sobre nuestra agencia hasta la sala donde serán recibidos por NN −, tenía una animada voz y acompañaba sus palabras con ligeros ademanes que hacían menear su corto cabello almendrado.

− Gracias, mi nombre es Annie Leonhartd, vengo en representación de Dot Pixis.

− Sip.

Los chicos, detrás de Annie, quedaron algo sorprendidos.

− ¿Ella dijo "sip"? −preguntó Armin, embelesado.

− "Sip". −repitió Berth en respuesta. Y comenzaron a andar hacia donde Petra los llevaba.

− Es el "sip" más hermoso que he oído en mi vida −. Musitó Jean.

− Que sales con mi hermana, pedazo de... −. Se interrumpió abruptamente al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigía Annie.

− Esta gente no parece tan excéntrica como me imaginé −atrevió a decir Annie, un momento después al caminar, sin estar calmada del todo contrario a como se veía, observando a su alrededor sin piedad.

Pasaron a través de dos grandes puertas color ciruela, directo a un pasillo de suelo color avellana que simulaba madera y paredes negras pintadas con muchos colores como pinceladas o botes de pintura tirados al azar por un niño. Annie pensó entonces al ver todo eso que había hablado antes de tiempo. Mientras, Petra les hablaba, enseñándoles un poco de la historia de Freedom Récords y el cómo su fundador, Erwin Smith, sacó a flote la agencia gracias a la ayuda de un querido benefactor, quien deslumbrado por NN en una presentación privada, no dudó en invertir en ellos. Eren, como sus amigos, veía todo muy asombrado, era imposible permanecer quieto estando en el sitio donde tus ídolos hacen magia.

La sonata de un piano llamó su atención, había pasado un buen rato oyendo solo la voz de Petra que fue fácil distinguir la música, aunque sonara opacada por las paredes. Provenía de una de las puertas ciruela del pasillo, justo a solo unos metros de distancia de él.

− ¿Qué hay ahí? −, preguntó a Petra, señalando la puerta sonora.

− Nada interesante −, negó con las manos, algo nerviosa, e ignoro su siguiente pregunta, dirigiéndose al resto del cuarteto−: Esta disquera tiene la edad que la banda, siete años, pronto serán ocho, ¿sensacional, cierto? −, añadió, lanzando una encantadora sonrisa que volvió a deslumbrar al cuarteto, menos a Eren quien deseaba con ansias saber quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

− Si… −decían Berth y Armin, que no dejaban de sacar fotos.

Eren, frunció el cejo, a punto estuvo de abrir aquella puerta cuando una mujer tan seria como Annie, pero más alta y fornida, se interpuso en su camino como un leopardo. Con su expresión filosa y su veloz mano sujetó la muñeca de Eren la cual estaba a unos centímetros de la puerta.

− No está permitido tomar fotografías aquí −tajó, con una voz dura, dirigiéndose a Armin −. Y, sobre todo, está prohibida su entrada a esta sala, señor −, esta vez miro a Eren, pero este ni se inmuto con su presencia.

Armin y Bert tragaron grueso, retrocediendo lentamente.

− L-Lo sentimos −sollozó Armin, sonriendo para guardar la calma−. No sabíamos, nosotros…

− ¡Trauten! −intervino Petra−. Ellos son los invitados del señor Smith −. Petra era una muñeca barbie morena comparada a la figura de acción que simulaba ser Trauten.

La aludida suspiró, irritada, soltando la mano de Eren con desprecio.

− Les devolveré los celulares al salir, no se preocupen −extendió la palma vaciá, pidiendo sus celulares en silencio.

Obedecieron de mala gana y pronto ella les haría una revisión corporal, sacándoles escalofríos por lo agresiva que era. «¿Qué tienen las rubias que están todas locas?», pensó Eren cuando Trauten lo toqueteó con rudeza.

− ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? −, cuestionó Jean, incomodo.

− Por aquí −, cantoneó Petra al abrir de par en par la única puerta carmín del pasillo.

− Ya les dije −contestó Annie−, es porque ellos aman el anonimato−separó las palabras de la impresión que le daba ver a esos seres que muchos consideraban dioses, esos que ocultaban sus rostros tras unos vendajes esenciales, aquellos gloriosos artistas de galantes trajes devorando una pizza como si no hubiera un mañana acompañado de cervezas. Solo era H, sentada sobre la mesa con queso escurriendo de la boca y un chico de cabello cenizo que hacía maroma y media para ponerle el vendaje.

− Moblit, llegaron temprano −dijo H, con comida en la boca, las vendas se deslizaron un poco y el atisbo de un hermoso ojo castaño vislumbraba entre unas abundantes pestañas.

− OH MY GOD! −, exclamó Armin con exageración −. No puedo, es mucho para mí.

− ¡Compórtense! −Gruñó en voz baja, Annie, avergonzada y enfurecida por la escena que estaban armando.

Trauten se alarmó tanto que fue directo a arremeter contra el rubio, de la conmoción todos se acercaron a ver al pobre chico que estaba en el suelo aullando. Al tiempo que la atención del guardaespaldas estaba centrada en Armin y su exaltación por ver el ojo de H, Eren pudo oír algo más allá de todo el escándalo frente a él, de nueva cuenta la melodía del piano.

− Eren, ¿a dónde vas? −, masculló Jean.

− A cagar −. Contestó, regresando por el pasillo.

ʚ

− Beethoven… −, murmuró Eren al reconocer la melodía.

A medida que la distancia entre la puerta y él eran más escasos, se intensificaba el sonido. Miró hacia el fondo donde todavía intentaban que Trauten soltara a Armin. Así que, conteniendo el aliento, Eren apretó los puños, agradeciendo mentalmente el sacrificio involuntario de su amigo y, con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta. Se quedó mudo por un segundo, más de la impresión por encontrar a alguien inesperado que por el hecho de pasar desapercibido. Las agiles y delgadas manos del pianista acariciaban cada tecla como si necesitara de ello para seguir viviendo. Sin el característico traje de gala, usando una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos le facilitaba ver el antebrazo; plumas de tinta negra se esparcían alrededor de un solo nombre en una fina letra cursiva: Kuchel.

La puerta se abrió por completo, sin siquiera murmurar el más mínimo ruido. La cerró tras sí después de entrar y caminó al ritmo de la sonata que lloraba el piano. El pianista seguía en lo suyo, no se molestó en abrir los ojos, solo inclino el gesto para invitar al intruso a sentarse mientras terminaba de tocar. El vendaje envuelto sobre su cuello como una improvisada bufanda, protegiendo parte de su cuello desnudo.

A Eren el corazón le martillaba, la música, sus movimientos, su rostro, podía sentir que todos esos momentos en aquel lugar exclusivo de ellos cobraban vida otra vez. Su respiración se agitaba, las teclas eran tocadas con más fuerza y en el clímax de la sonata, Eren desistió y pegó su boca en el cuello pálido. Las manos golpearon las teclas de la impresión y unos ojos de tormenta le vieron de par en par.

− Eren…

−Al fin te encontré.

Próximo:

 **Capitulo VI:**

 _I was Made for lovin' you_

 _"¡Fui hecho para amarte, baby!_ _"._

.

.

.

.

 _Un poco emotivo y es que también los otros personajes necesitan su momento._

 _Ademá ya se encontraron._

 _Ahora si se viene lo bueno. /u\ Y con las vacaciones, a lo mejor actualizo más seguido, espero no se hayan olvidado de mí :c_


	6. I was made for lovin

I'm here, sigo con vida y no me he olvidado de ustedes. Espero que les encante.

(c) _I was made for lovin' you_ es de **Kiss** , les recomiendo escucharla.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI.**

 _I was made for lovin' you._

Sus labios, dulces y ácidos, deleitaban los suyos, frescos y mentolados. El sabor de la hierbabuena contra el cítrico. Al separarse, sus pálidos labios resplandecían sonrojados por una mordida suave que abandonaba su boca. Sus ojos grises moteados de azul, su cara pegajosa del sudor con mechones de cabello pegados en al frente, las pequeñas marcas de expresión bajo los ojos cansados.

− Es perfecto −, susurró Eren, rompiendo el sonido de su respiración pausada, acariciando la cara de Levi.

− No me toques−, habló con una sequedad que quebró la ensoñación de Eren−. No deberías estar aquí−, parecía enojado.

Se levantó del banquillo frente al piano y cerro la tapa del mismo, protegiendo las teclas del posible polvo. Eren, turbado, retrocedió hasta caer sentado al suelo mientras veía a Levi, este mantuvo las delgadas manos sobre la tapa, intentando controlar el sudor frío que le hacía temblar los dedos.

− Eren ¿por qué estás aquí? −, preguntó severo. Lucía radiante, con el sol bañando su espalda.

− Yo… mi banda… −, trató de decir.

−Ya sé−, soltó exasperado−, me refiero a esta habitación−, hizo un ademán, señalando el suelo. De un arrebato, se quitó las vendas del cuello, ventilando su cara con ellas como si fuesen un abanico de tela−. No deberías estar aquí.

− Ya sabías−, repitió, anonadado. Se puso de pie. Más alto que Levi, se enfrentó a él−. Sabías que vendría.

No respondió, solo frunció el cejo, asqueado por alguna razón.

− L, ya llegaron −, era M, con su venda puesta y luciendo su traje de media etiqueta con seguridad. Se quedó helado al ver a su compañero junto al vocalista de la banda invitada quien se supone estaba con H.

−Lamento molestarte−, masculló Eren, saliendo por donde vino, inexpresivo.

Estaba aturdido, conforme sus pies avanzaron apresurados fue aminorando sus pisadas remplazando su ira momentánea por algo más, algo que no sentía en un largo rato. Un sentimiento frío y pesado que se mezclaba con las imágenes de esa noche en Rose, las fugaces veces que vio a Levi de pie y completo, e incluso su voz, esa dulce e inconfundible voz… sentía familiaridad y ahora entendía por qué. Porque lo vio aquella vez cuando era un puberto en bicicleta cargando un enrollado poster en la mano, entusiasmado por pegarlo en su pared. Cuando compró todos esos álbumes, en cada imagen de esa trinidad por la cual Eren decidió dedicarse a la música. Lo vía en cada revista, panfleto en la ciudad donde se presentaban. En las pocas ocasiones que los veía en televisión o tocando en vivo en un escenario. Cuando le cantó en aquel hotel le parecía haber escuchado su voz antes.

TODO ESTE TIEMPO LEVI ERA EL VOCALISTA DE NO NAME. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraído? Era demasiado evidente. Todas esas veces que veía las portadas de sus discos, donde el trio posaba sobre un sofá, un piano, en el desierto (dependiendo del disco). En todas sus facetas L era exactamente como Levi: pequeño, pálido y temperamental.

− ¿Seré tan imbécil? −. Se reprendió, cohibido. Hacía nada estaba enfurecido e indignado porque Levi le rechazo, pero era de esperarse. Se supone que debieran trabajar juntos−. Maldita sea…−, suspiró, recargando el hombro sobre la puerta abierta de aquella sala donde le esperaban.

Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa, embelesados con los gestos y expresiones tan avivadas y chispeantes de H. Les hacía preguntas y halagos a diestra y siniestra, sonriendo y enamorando más a Armin quien le admira con devoción. H sentada donde antes, en la mesa, con Armin en una silla muy cerca de ella y una Trauten tensa detrás de él. Bert junto a Annie en un sofá purpura muy anguloso. Jean frente a H, escuchándola hablar con su clásica cara de galán de novela, ruborizado por tanta palabra que le dirigía la mujer.

− ¡Es que es increíble! Decías que medías mi altura y en un par de años ¡PUM! ¡Que bombón, _daddy_!

− Eren, bienvenido−, soltó dulcemente Armin, mirándolo y no a la vez, tan solo le dio un vistazo hasta regresar su atención a H.

− _Oh God!_ ¡Ahí está! −, gritó H, ignorando habilidosamente a Jean quien quedo estático a media palabra. Ella saltó de su sitio, avanzando velozmente hacia Eren, sorprendiéndolo realmente con un fuerte abrazo que le sacó el aire−. Santa madre, ¿qué te dieron de comer que estás hecho un cuero?

− ¿Ah? −, se coloró cuando ella le soltó para examinarlo de pie a cabeza. Pese al vendaje era claro lo que miraba, Eren no necesitaba mucha ciencia para saber que alguien le deseaba, incluso si no podía verle directo a los ojos.

− Que bien comía la barbie−, murmuró ella, apretando los brazos de Eren con morbo−. ¡QUE OJOS! Es tan raro ver ojos verdes. Y que abdomen… −, le sobó el vientre sobre la fina tela de la playera, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

− ¡H contrólese! −, chilló Moblit, su estilista, completamente avergonzado de lo que H decía.

− ¡Basta ya, idiota! Nos haces quedar mal −. Una mano firme sostuvo la de H, apartándola con una dolorosa llave al brazo.

Ella chilló, con el brazo torcido hacía atrás, sin dejar de sonreír.

− ¡Está bien, ya no lo toco! −, se rindió al sentir más presión en el agarre.

Eren se quedó quieto, viendo a Levi entrar con H chillando para que la soltara. La alejó de él con un empujón y le ordenó sentarse recibiendo una seña con la lengua en respuesta. Se sintió cansado, mirarlo y no poder hablarle como le gustaría, era un fastidio para Eren. No se podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros, sin dudarlo se levantaron de sus sitios para recibir con un apretón de manos y algunos halagos a Levi… o debería decir L. M se unió a ellos poco después, dándole un vistazo quedo tras la venda a Eren, un mudo acuerdo de "ni una palabra de lo que vi"; era alto, un poco más que Eren y con un cabello rubio platinado. ¿Acaso el requisito para ser parte de NN era ser inigualablemente atractivos?

− Mi hombre de pocas palabras −, soltó H al verle entrar silenciosamente a la sala, M sonrió en respuesta.

Y así, su charla sobre el trabajo comenzó con conocerse mejor. Volvieron a tomar sitio, está vez H se sentaría en una silla sobre el extremo más largo de la mesa, co cada lado. Era impresionante la calma y seguridad que los tres juntos exudaban, así como lo diferentes que eran sin importar que vestían igual: un traje ceñido color negro con una camisa blanca sin moño o corbata al cuello. H sentada con el brazo derecho sobre el respaldo de la silla, sin parar de hacer ademanes con el otro brazo; M con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo cada que H decía algo hilarante y L cruzado de brazos, cabizbajo, mirando su plato, completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Eren no paraba de verle cada que podía, intentaba concentrarse en las palabras de H, pero era imposible teniéndolo a él enfrente.

− Entonces mis padres deseaban que fuera abogada−, alcanzó a oír que decía ella−, pero ¿acaso me ven cara de condena almas? No señor−. Clamó, dando un puñetazo a la mesa−. Mi pasión siempre fueron los animales, así que trabajé duro y conseguí pagarme los estudios en veterinaria, fue ahí donde conocí a M.

− Espera−, pidió Armin, estaba sentado frente a M−, ¿eres universitaria?

− Puf… Cariño, tengo una maestría y preparo mi doctorado−, respondió, orgullosa de sí−. Escuchen y que no salga de aquí−, susurró, pegándose a la mesa, con ambas manos sobre el plástico−. Todos tenemos un título y profesión en nuestras identidades secretas−, su sonrisa era deslumbrante y tenía una energía que la hacía relucir tanto como un sol; con cada movimiento sensual sin llegar a lo diva, solo maravillaba más a sus invitados.

− Todos… −, enfatizo con una cálida voz M, asintiendo sonriente. A Armin le parecía como un caballero noble de la edad media con su porte y voz, realmente no lograba hallarles defecto, incluso el aislamiento y actitud borde de L, le parecía atrayente.

«Soy un _fanboy»,_ gimió mentalmente, sonrojándose de pensarlo.

− Es… es genial, yo he querido estudiar arquitectura−. Dijo un muy soñador Jean, sentado frente a H.

Eren sonrió, con Bert en medio de ambos.

− ¿Para remodelar el hotel de tu mami _Jeanboy_? −, comentó con un tono burlón que hizo enrojecer a Jean.

− ¡Callate, estúpida! −, dio un golpe a la mesa alarmando tanto a Annie y Trauten. Sintió un frío corroerle los huesos y se disculpó de inmediato por golpear el inmueble.

Inesperadamente L soltó un bufido, llamando la atención de todos.

− _Jeanboy…_ −, murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Jean se avergonzó, quería gritar y moler a golpes a Eren.

Finamente Eren observó a Levi completamente, con el corazón galopándole en el pecho; él estaba sonriendo por algo que Eren dijo.

−Vaya, al fin dicen algo −, apremió H, tamborileando la mesa sin dejar de sonreír. L entonces volvió a su inexpresiva cara−. Oh vamos enano, tu insistes que la reunión se adelantara y vas a estar siendo el señor "no me hablen" todo el rato.

No dijo nada, menos al ver la cara de sorpresa de Eren quien de nueva cuenta sentía que el corazón se le partía de la confusión. ¿Él había insistido en verle antes? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

− ¿Qué se supone que diga? −, habló tranquilamente−. Acaparas toda la atención, mujer.

− No me vegas con esas mierdas/

− ¡H su lenguaje! −, cortó Moblit y ella apretó un puño, frustrada.

− Quieres que hable sobre mí, bien. Estudié en la misma universidad de esta loca−, empezó recibiendo la atención de los chicos y también de sus compañeros quien estaban boquiabiertos−. Nos conocimos por el típico "te presento un amigo", durante mis primeros semestres. Había un concurso de talentos y el amigo que nos presentó, quien también estudiaba ahí, nos unió.

− ¿Y a qué te dedicas realmente? −, preguntó Eren con calma, pero Levi supo leer entre líneas, quería saber si había sido honesto con él antes.

− Estudié literatura, soy escritor. Tengo seis libros en mi repertorio, aparte de ser quien escribe las canciones−, su voz era neutra y su posición era la misma.

− Asombroso −, comentó Armin, acercándose lo más que podía para escuchar la voz de L−. Yo amo los libros. ¿Cuáles son esos libros?

− Si te digo, sabrás mi nombre real−, apuntó Levi tan pronto Armin preguntó. No podría saberlo al cien por ciento, pero podría jurar que Levi alzaba una ceja tras las vendas por su tono de voz.

− Tienes razón−, susurró apenado, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tan pronto trajeron comida y empezaron a comer, Annie aprovechó ese momento de silencio, habló, informando sobre los procesos y términos que Pixis pedía y creía se debían respetar de acuerdo con el cómo integrarían el estilo de Attackers con NN, todo referente a lo que le parecía correcto e ideal durante el proceso creativo. Los tres integrantes de NN oyeron atentamente, fue hasta terminado de hablar la rubia que H se relajó con una carcajada.

− Debes estar de joda−, tajó L, partiendo con un tenedor una rebanada de pastel de helado.

− No puede ser −, trató de hablar H entre risas−. Nos da… exigen-cias para las canciones.

− Escucha, mocosa−, llamó Levi, sereno, después de tragar y limpiarse la comisura de los labios con una servilleta−. Dile a Pixis que se pudra, si acaso cree que trabajaremos con sus términos, es más imbécil de lo que creí. Tu jefe debe darnos toda libertad−, no era una sugerencia, era una orden y la dejó bien servida.

El ruido de los cubiertos paró en seco y Bert quien ya tenía algo en la boca, tragó duramente para poder ver a Annie quien estaba estática. Se veía diminuta y frágil en ese instante, provocándole un espinazo en el pecho, queriendo saltar de su silla para protegerla de las palabras de L.

− ¿Mocosa? −, pegó su agenda al pecho, sentándose nuevamente en su sitio, pálida.

− No es algo establecido−, intervino Armin−, solo es una sugerencia. ¿Verdad, Ann? −, le sonrió, llenándola de seguridad otra vez y ella asintió recobrando el color.

Jean se pegó un poco a Bert para murmurarle con una sonrisa un comentario que hasta Eren pudo oír y sentirse intrigado:

− Parece que has perdido.

− No hay necesidad de ser tan severos−, dijo H, en un esfuerzo por liberar la tensión−. L, no debes enojarte por eso, es normal, son una banda joven, aún falta para que salgan del nido y abran las alas por su cuenta−, este chistó y siguió comiendo−. No le hagan caso, la verdad nunca le ha gustado hacer lo que le dicen. Recuerdo que una vez le atraparon fumando marihuana en la facul/ ¡AH! ¡ME PATEASTE!

ʚ

Con un lánguido bostezo, Jean estiró los brazos, sintiendo la calidez urbana de la ciudad, pegándole el rostro. En momentos como esos, extrañaba la frescura del campo donde creció, sobre todo extrañaba a la hermosa niña que entre el huerto de aquella rara familia conoció. Su piel blanca, sonrojada por el sol y sus ojos negros.

− ¿Has hablado a casa? −, preguntó a Eren, quien se colocaba una gorra y sus clásicas gafas al salir de Freedom Récords.

− Sí quieres saber de mi hermana, hablale tú.

En ese momento estaban saliendo ya del complejo, el auto los esperaba justo enfrente y uno que otro paparazzi a unas calles comprando en un puesto ambulante algo de comer, habían esperado horas a que saliera el cuarteto del edificio.

− ¡Buitres! −, susurró Jean, peinando su cabello largo hacia atrás y sonriendo como un príncipe encantador a las cámaras.

Eren por otro lado, se escabulló tras un árbol, aprovechando que Jean era la carnada.

− Jean, Jean, una pregunta−, escuchó que decía una chica.

− Adelante, amor−, canturreó. Eren puso los ojos en blanco.

− ¿Qué tan cierto es que Eren tiene nueva conquista?

Jean se quedó mudo, Eren tras el tronco del árbol sintió hielo en las venas.

− ¿Disculpa? −, dijo su cuñado.

− Sí, se rumorea que en su visita a Rose compartió cuarto de hotel con alguien más. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿La razón de su ruptura con Christa? ¿Fue el atentado a la idol una excusa para romper con ella?

Jean se quedó en silencio, cohibido, siendo abatido con preguntas igual o peores respecto a la ruptura de Eren y su relación actual con aquella rubia. Trató de protestar ante varias acusaciones falsas o dramatizadas que hacían quedar mal a su amigo.

− ¿Es cierto que intento algo con la esposa de su hermano?

− ¡¿Qué dices?! Eren jamás/

− ¿Podría ser Eren producto de un adulterio?

− ¡¿Ah?!

El tan mencionado, apretó los puños, desesperado al oír tanta mierda sobre él. Mordiéndose el labio se quitó la gorra y los lentes, apareciendo frente a Jean y todos los paparazis como "buitres" corrieron tras él. Sacaban fotos hostigándolo con comentarios referentes a su supuesto problema de ira y la mala relación con sus padres. Al mismo tiempo, sus compañeros pasaron desapercibidos de las cámaras, colándose en su coche sin dejar de ver a Eren con pena. El chico se veía cansado de repetir lo mismo, de dar explicaciones que no querían porque eso no vende, eso no llama la atención, querían drama, querían que admitiera que enloqueció porque sí y no porque Christa fue una maldita con él.

− Como odio esto−, crispó Jean−. Lo tratan como su mono de circo.

− Ni siquiera lo escuchan−¸ farfulló Bert, mirando hacia otro lado.

Las voces quedaron ahogadas por el rechinar de unos neumáticos. Del otro lado de la cuadra, sobre la acera, rugía el motor de una Harley. El motociclista advertía con cada rugido a los transeúntes. El humo se acumulaba tras él, haciéndole parecer tétrico y peligroso. Todo paró cuando soltó el freno, arremetiendo −sin atropellar a nadie− contra el tumulto de paparazis como si fuera una partida de boliche. Eren retrocedió hasta quedar pegado a la fachada del edificio y los paparazis se repartieron fuera de la acera e incluso cruzando la calle. Pero la moto tan solo frenó, quemando rueda, frente a Eren, lanzándole un casco negro. Él cachó el casco, atónito y sin dejar de ver a la persona vestida de negro oculta tras el casco.

−Sube −, escuchó una voz apagada por el ruido del motor. Y obedeció sin pensar.

Estando arriba, la moto volvió a rugir, girando sobre su eje y levantando una pantalla de humo. Para cuando se disipó, la motocicleta se había perdido a la distancia calle abajo.

− ¡Eren! −, gritó Armin, saliendo de la furgoneta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se había ido.

ʚ

El sol de las siete estaba descendiendo poco a poco, pintando los edificios y reflejándose en los grandes ventanales. La motocicleta giraba por la avenida atestada de autos, metiéndose sin consentimiento en los pequeños espacios entre coche y coche que aguardaban desesperadamente salir del embotellamiento. Las manos de Eren estaban frías, aferradas al metal del asiento; miraba hacia arriba, a las nubes rojizas por el atardecer, difuminándose por la distancia. Era nostálgico, parecido a las veces que tomaba su bicicleta al salir de la escuela de tarde, había una calle empinada que, al descender por ella, tenía la vista perfecta del cielo. Amaba poder extender los brazos, equilibrando la bicicleta, sintiendo el aire en el rostro.

Debería estar preocupado, estaba yendo sin rumbo con una persona extraña, pero solo podía sentirse bien de estar lejos de las cámaras. Amaba cantar, amaba estar parado en el escenario con sus amigos y escuchar las voces llamarlo, pidiéndole que siga cantando. Era su fascinación, pero había algo que nunca toleró de tanta atención, aquellas personas que solo se fijaban de su vida privada más que su trabajo y por eso admiraba tanto a NN. Cada uno de ellos hacían lo que amaban sin miedo a ser hostigados detrás del escenario.

Unos minutos más y finalmente desviaron hacia una zona familiar para Eren: la zona de antros de la ciudad. Pasaron de los edificios de oficinas a los modernos pubs y bares. Dentro del distrito más alocado de todo Stohess el cielo violeta y naranja era opacado por los almacenes bien arreglados con letreros llameantes de neón, filas de autos caros y otros no tan lujosos; donde gente ordinaria y famosa se codeaban como parte de un solo grupo, riendo, embriagándose.

Finalmente, la moto desaceleró al llegar a un local de dos plantas con un gran letrero azul fluorescente sobre la pared negra de la fachada que decía en letras manuscritas: "El Terciopelo Azul". Viró suavemente a un costado del local para meterse a una callejuela donde otras motocicletas estaban estacionadas. Por fuera, no había tanta gente como Eren pensaría que habría en un club nocturno, además un larguirucho hombre estaba en la entrada vestido elegantemente con un frac rojo.

− Hombre, gracias −, dijo Eren, agradecido de no ser llevado ante un grupo de traficantes de órganos o fanáticas violadoras. Bajó de la Harley, quitándose el casco y respirando el frescor de la noche de ciudad: tabaco y alcohol en el aire.

− Si me invitas un trago −, habló su salvador, alterándolo por completo−. Entonces daré por saldada nuestra cuenta−. Se quitó el casco y alzó la ceja al ver la mirada sombría de Eren−. Supongo que eso significa un no.

− Levi…

− Sí…

Mientras el silencio perpetuaba a su alrededor un grupo de personas pasó riendo detrás de ellos. Levi bajó de la motocicleta, colocando ambos cascos sobre el asiento y asegurándose de que no fueran fáciles de robar. Sin sus vendajes y su traje de media etiqueta era distinto, su cabello estaba un poco más largo y revuelto, y su rostro más pálido por el azul neón del local reflejándose en su rostro. Se notaba más ligero, más libre tal y como era cuando lo conoció en Rose.

Seguro y sin pedirle que lo siguiera, se acercó al hombre del frac. Le dio su nombre: Levi Ackerman. Y al escucharlo, Eren pudo sentir como se retorció su estómago. El hombre del frac asintió y se apartó de la entrada, mirando fijamente a Eren quien sin sus lentes se sentía desnudo con miradas de los transeúntes que lograban ubicarlo de algún lado y comenzaban a acercarse de a poco a él.

− Viene conmigo, nada de cámaras−, advirtió Levi, dándole un fajo de billetes al sujeto de la entrada.

El tipo del dio un último vistazo pícaro a Eren, antes de hacerlo pasar con una encantadora reverencia con la cabeza. Pedía a la gente congregada que se apartara y anunciaba que ya no se admitían más personas en cuanto la multitud pedía entrar tan solo por ver a Eren Jeager dentro.

− ¿Qué es esto? −, preguntó él, intentando ocultarse tras las solapas de su saco−. Es un bar de _esos…_

Entraron al establecimiento donde no hallaron más que obscuridad y un camino marcado por dos mangueras de luces azul-violeta a los costados del suelo, tal como en un cine. El ruido amortiguado de una canción se hizo oír mientras más caminaban.

Levi soltó un bufido y dijo:

− Esto no es un antro gay, Eren. Es como uno cualquiera y con beneficios para NN.

«¿Beneficios?». Pensó Eren, acomodando su saco y cubriendo sus ojos al salir del extraño pasillo-túnel donde estaban. Laceres de luz verduscas salían disparados al ritmo de una canción del escenario junto al humo del hielo seco que caía cual cascada sobre la gente. Arriba de la tarima una mujer de corto cabello marrón hacía rechinar una guitarra y otra más cantaba con voz áspera:

 _«Do, don't you want me to love you_

 _I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me, come on tell me the answer_

 _Well, you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer»_.

− ¿Cómo es posible que haya tanta gente si afuera apenas alguien se asoma? −, preguntó en voz alta Eren, sin poder apartar la vista de la vocalista quien parecía haber nacido para el espectáculo.

− No es así, solo es la perspectiva−. Respondió, caminando alrededor de la gente.

Sin duda era extraño, adentro el lugar frente al escenario era pequeño y las personas tenían el espacio necesario para moverse. El humo y las luces encendiéndose y apagándose no dejaba percibir cuantos había en el lugar realmente.

Eren comenzó a andar deprisa antes de perder a Levi entre el gentío, siguiendo su menuda figura entre las personas que bailaban y gritaban al son de la cantante con la voz "sexy".

− ¡Levi, llegaste! −, anunció un hombre, en cuanto se acercaron a una de las tantas mesas con sillones acolchados que se repartían por las laterales del local.

− Erwin Smith… −, murmuró Eren al verlo, efectivamente era aquel hombre de leyenda quien levantó una disquera de la nada con una sola banda igual de desconocida. Erwin era un hombre de porte profesional tal como lo pintaban las revistas de moda y de negocios, incluso en un ambiente tan informal como ese se notaba su distinción.

Erwin observó a Eren, sonriendo con carisma al muchacho.

− Veo que has traído a un polizón−. Soltó antes de reír suavemente−. Un placer conocerte en persona, Eren−, se dirigió a él con total confianza, tendiéndole la mano.

− Igualmente, señor Smith −. Gritó Eren para hacerse oír sobre la música, apretando con firmeza la mano de Smith.

− Solo llámame Erwin… −, dijo entre risas.

− No podía dejarlo solo, fijate nada más en él, se lo comían vivo−. Dijo Levi, tomando sitio en el sillón de cuero tras la mesa−. Siéntate ya, Eren, no esperes a que te lleve de la manita−. Tajó, mirando a Eren ceñudo.

− ¡S-sí! −. Tartamudeó, soltando la mano de Erwin y tomando sitio en el sillón, aturdido.

Levi le observó fijamente hasta verlo sentado a una exagerada distancia de él. Erwin en ese momento comenzó a hacerle preguntas respecto a la entrevista con "los chicos de Pixis" y comenzó a beber tequila de la botella de su amigo a medida que le hablaba del trabajo. Este preguntaba con qué tontería les saldría Pixis y si aceptará sus términos, tan solo cosas del trabajo que en ocasiones le aburrían y por ello vaciaba más la botella. Fastidiado de tanta cháchara de Smith le dio un vistazo a Eren quien bebía un coctel de color azul sin dejar de ver a la cantante con una mirada embelesada. Chistó la boca, molesto completamente, mirando otra vez a Erwin quien le observaba con una de sus gruesas cejas alzada.

− ¿En serio? ¿Celoso? −, preguntó el cejudo.

− Callate y pídeme un trago fuerte, imbécil.

Dicho eso, volvió a los ojos sobre Eren y a la cantante quien usaba el micrófono como tubo de _pole-dance_ −o al menos eso parecía para Levi−, meneando las caderas mientras su voz carraspeaba al ritmo de la percusión. Los verdes ojos de Eren reflejaban los diferentes colores de luces del antro, absorbiendo sus colores como un par de hoyos negros. Se relamía los labios y todo sin dejar de ver a la cantante de cintura pequeña con piernas largas y grandes pechos.

Lo que realmente Eren no paraba de ver era el show que daba la chica en conjunto a su grupo, el cómo la guitarrista tan menuda sostenía como si nada una guitarra eléctrica, el baterista de melena larga girando la cabeza sin enredar los cabellos en las baquetas y finalmente en como la cantante usaba el micrófono como parte de su espectáculo, jugando y maniobrando con este entre los tiempos que no cantaba.

− Oh por dios… −, suspiró Eren cuando la cantante terminó la canción alcanzando una nota alta, pero Levi tan solo vio la expresión de esa tipa como si llegase al orgasmo.

− Increíble, ¿cierto, Eren? −, habló Erwin con una gran sonrisa, quien sí estaba observando los movimientos lujuriosos de la vocalista.

− ¡Sí! −, apremió él, pensando en su siguiente presentación en vivo. Ya tenía ideas nuevas.

Levi tan solo bufó, bebiéndose de un trago su tercer vaso de _Jack-cola_ −sin cola−. Se puso de pie, arreglando su chamarra de cuero y le dedico una fría mirada a Eren.

− La próxima vez, será por mí por quien te emociones.

Terminó de decirlo y comenzó a caminar hacía la multitud, empujando a las personas atolondradas por el reciente grupo. Eren estaba algo desconcertado sin dejar de ver a aquella fiera de ojos grises subirse a la tarima y empujando a la cantante de piernas largar para tomar el micrófono. Se oyó un chirrido en el lugar y los murmullos de la gente confundida tomaron fuerza mientras Levi hacia señas a los músicos.

− ¿Qué carajos hace? −, le preguntó Eren a Erwin quien solo se encogió en hombros sin dejar de reír.

− Algo muy estúpido.

Y entonces las luces se apagaron y la batería empezó a marcar ritmo. La guitarra entró y Eren reconoció la canción. Las luces se encendían y apagaban en el escenario y la gente despertaba de la confusión para moverse al compás de la música. El clásico _«do, do, do…»_ de la canción empezó y Eren se puso de pie en cuanto una única luz enfoco su atención a Levi quien meneaba la cabeza y la cadera con el micrófono pegado a los labios.

− ¿No es peligroso que cante? −, preguntó alarmado, sin dejar de ver a Levi apoderarse de la multitud con su voz.

− No creo que eso suceda, tienen prohibido grabar cualquier clip de video o tomar fotos dentro del lugar, después de todo, este local es mío−. Apuntó con triunfo, aunque penosamente ignorado, pues Eren ya caminaba entre la gente para ver a Levi de cerca.

Llegó empujado hasta al frente en el momento justo que Levi lo apuntaba con la barbilla, cantando:

− « _Tonight… I want to give it all to you. In the darkness… There's so much I want to do»._ (Esta noche, quiero darte todo a ti. En la oscuridad, hay tanto que quiero hacer) −. Lo miraba fijamente, sintiendo su voz acariciarle la nuca, dándole escalofríos.

Tomó aire rápidamente y con una suave voz volvió a cantar viendo con una chispa encendida en su expresión cauta.

− « _And tonight I want to lay it at your feet… 'Cause darling*, I was made for you. And darling, you were made for me…»_ (Y esta noche quiero ponerme a tus pies… Porque cariño, fui hecho para ti… y cariño, fuiste hecho para mí).

Fuera hacía frío ya, la noche en su alto punto cuando ambos, saliendo por la callejuela ya desierta, comenzaron a besarse.

«I was made for lovin' you baby

You were made for lovin' me».

Próximo:

 **Capitulo VII:**

 _Forever_

 _"_ _Me estoy volviendo loco por ti"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Espero les haya encantado NN y este lado tan salvaje de los veteranos que tanto amamos y queremos. Díganme qué les pareció._

 _Y de verdad lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, apenas me libré de la escuela un rato.  
Nos leemos luego :3_


	7. Forever

_Uff, uff, LO SIENTO MUCHO. Sé que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero me cayó la depresión, luego mi computadora valió, perdí todos mis fanfics y me quedé sin pc una temporada, luego los exámenes finales. Un lío y me voy fijando que no tenía el capítulo preparado y me senté, me dije: A ver Karlis (Mi name is...) , qué quieres de este fic y pensé, solo quiero que sea de amor y sonfics... y pues, espero que con este capítulo recupere el amor de ustedes. Ojalá y sí._

 _Fin del drama]_

 **COPYRIGHT. HABRÁN REFERENCIAS A OBRAS Y MARCAS AJENAS, USADAS SOLO COMO ESO, REFERENCIAS NO HAGO DE NINGUNA MI PROPIEDAD. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE HAJIME ISAYAMA DE LA SERIE MULDIALMENTE EXITOSA (yay) ATTACK ON TITAN. LA TRAMA ESCRITA ES DE MI AUTORÍA, CUALQUIER COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL SIN PERMISO ESTÁ PROHIBIDA.**

Está vez me inspiré de una rolita bonita, hay bastante amors. Escuchenla, iré subiendo el fanfic a Wattpad para tener las canciones de cada capítulo ahí mismo, por si gustan checarlo en un futuro: KiraGuz es mi pefil como "K".

Sin más autospam, el fic:

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VII.**_

 _ **Forever.**_

 _Tengo que decirte lo que siento por dentro,_

 _Podría engañarme a mí mismo, pero es verdad._

 _No puedo negarlo cuando veo tus ojos,_

 _Chica me estoy volviendo loco por ti._

 _Viví mucho tiempo creyendo que el amor es ciego,_

 _Pero todo en ti me dice que este momento…_

 _Es para siempre._

─ _Kiss – forever._

…

Habrá amanecido tal vez, no se sabe con certeza al ver las gruesas cortinas negras quienes no dejan pasar ni una mirada del sol, pero él tiene la certeza de ser más de medio día, algo en su interior lo dice. Al enfocar más la visión se percata de estar solo en la gran cama, como la última vez. No puede hacer más que sonreír con ironía e intentar levantarse.

Ciertamente era un tanto cruel eso, le había hecho mucha ilusión la nota que le dejó aquella ocasión, sin embargo, no había ni nota ni rastro de haber dormido juntos. Salvo por, quizá, la ducha húmeda por su reciente uso. E seguida se metió y empezó su cabeza a trabajar mientras el agua tibia lo cubría; había que ver que realmente una notita no era la gran maravilla, lo sabía, lo tenía presente más cuando él un par de años antes, más inestable, solía dejar notas que prometían cosas vacías.

─ Levi no prometió nada… ─, se recordó.

Jean a lo mejor tenía razón, quién sabe, nada era seguro. Estaba sintiendo eso, eso que viene después de elevarte a lo alto con algo un hobbie, un programa, un trabajo increíble, una persona, ese bajón precipitado de no saber qué hacer. Perdido.

Suspiró. Estaba listo para marcharse. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y retiró la cortina donde la impactante vista del bosque lo descolocó. ¿Dónde carajo estaba? La ciudad era apenas visible en la lejanía, el sol en un ángulo alto le decía que era temprano. ¿qué lugar era ese? A decir verdad, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no le prestó atención al detalle de la pieza donde estaba. La habitación era normal, donde lo normal sería que contaba con una cama, unos cuadros, un espejo y por supuesto un televisor frente a esta. Con el acceso al baño justo a lado y otra puerta por la cual el creyó era la salida, pero no, nada lejos de la verdad, era un vestidor, muy inmaculado, por cierto, con cada camisa en un estante bien colgada y planchada, playeras y sudaderas dobladas a la perfección y otro estante donde solo descansaban cuatro pares de zapatos. Sin duda era la habitación de…

─ Eren, ¿qué haces?

Él cerro la puerta de la zapatera con cuidado y viró ligeramente los ojos para ver a Levi en el umbral del vestidor con los brazos cruzados.

─ Tienes pocas cosas para ser…

─ ¿Una estrella? Bueno, no necesito mucho, además solo estamos de visita. Me mudé hace no tanto.

─ ¿Estamos?

─ Bueno sí, estás aquí conmigo también, tonto. Ponte algo cómodo o qué sé, no irás a desayunar vistiendo así ─: señaló de pie a cuello su atuendo desaliñado de anoche, más listo para una fiesta que simplemente para algo casual. Levi por el contrarío traía unas botas campestres, unos jeans azules y una camisa de manga larga a juego con las botas.

─ ¿Dónde…?

─ Te compré ropa, en el baúl junto a la cama.

─ No, quise decir... Gracias, pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

─ Fuera de la ciudad en la hacienda de mi familia. Te espero afuera o te perderás─, y se marchó sin decir nada más, dejándolo más dudoso.

Era la hacienda de su familia, su familia vivía ahí. ¿una hacienda? Para estar tan lejos de la ciudad debía ser una cosa gigante, había demasiado bosque afuera, ¿y por qué lo trajo? Habría preferido que lo botara en un hotel antes de traerlo a ver a su familia. Vaya cobarde.

Se vio en el espejo, lucía como un chico de campo solo le faltaba el sombrero; sí, era de pueblo, pero en su vida había visto un caballo. Salvo Jean. Lo más campestre del pueblo era que algunas casas tenían terreno suficiente para montarse algunos huertos u hortalizas y de lujo nada más, pues tenían un Walmart.

─ ¿Ya estás?

─ Sí…

─ genial, luces diferente. Vamos.

─ ¿Ya?

─ El desayuno está listo.

─ P-pero puedo comer aquí.

─ Ni una mierda, no me llenarás de migas la habitación. Vamos ya.

Su corazón comenzó a desbocarse, las manos le sudaban al caminar y de tanto en tanto veía a Levi para intentar imitar su seguridad, necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo. Se fijó entonces en algo muy curioso, Levi murmuraba de vez en vez para sí, decía cosas como: _y por aquí, sí, así_ , al andar por los pasillos. Se estiró el cuello y noto la sonrosada cicatriz de unas perforaciones tras la oreja. Eren se avergonzó, le estaba viendo demasiado.

Levi giró tras un vestíbulo de madera y Eren paró lentamente al ver el muro la pared tenía fotografías en blanco y negro ordenadas como un diagrama con sombras de aves tatuadas en el tapiz, le sorprendió el detalle y más fue su impacto al notar que cada ave era pintada a mano. Había en su derecha un par de fotos muy antiguas e iban ascendiendo de época hasta la izquierda donde entre tantos rostros encontró el de Levi, era más joven en aquella foto, con el cabello más suelto por los hombros y los ojos más despiertos, como asustados por la repentina ráfaga de la cámara. Le hizo gracia, una muy dulce, estaba en casa de Levi sin duda, solo en tu hogar tienes fotos vergonzosas de tu niñez.

─ Eren, ven ─, lo llamó y siguió su voz no sin antes sacar el celular para tomarle una foto al retrato. Vio de reojo su panel de notificaciones, no tenía cobertura en aquel lugar.

Inspiró fuerte y dio un paso delante del otro para entrar al gran comedor de vidrio, pero en la mesa solo lo recibió dos personas: Levi y una señora no muy mayor que le hablaba al muchacho en un muy fluido francés, hablaban de algo que apenas entendía, ella estaba entusiasmada con la charla y mientras ambos servían el almuerzo ella gritaba y Levi reía.

─ Eren, ella es Annette, es mi nana─, murmuró en lo bajo lo último y la mujer se acercó a Eren y estiró las manos para apretarle las mejillas, qué manía tenían las mujeres con eso.

─ _Muy guapo tu hombre, mi niño, como un príncipe─._ Dijo ella en francés─. _Esa mirada, un hombre difícil._

─ _Muy rebelde sin duda, le educaré─_ , contestó Levi con una sonrisa y su nana echó una carcajada antes de irse y desearles buen provecho en un idioma que Eren entendió finalmente.

Eren tomó sitió junto a Levi quien ya comía sin mucha pausa el almuerzo. El muchacho vio su plato lleno huevos fritos a un lado de emparedados de los que escurría el queso bien derretido. Miró los otros sitios vacíos y no había más platos.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─, preguntó Levi a medio bocado, mirándole con curiosidad─, ¿no te gusta el huevo?

─ No, me encanta… ah, qué cabrón. Solo estoy confundido.

─ Bueno, aquí vive mi abuelo y su hija nada más. No hay mucho misterio y pues, ellos desayunan a las ocho, ya casi es pasada las doce, ella trabaja, él se la pasa en su despacho leyendo, una casa grande. Es fácil esconder gente─, respondió con sencillez y continúo comiendo.

─ ¿Tu madre?

─ No ella vive en otra ciudad, con su noviecito─, contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco y apoyó el rostro sobre la mano libre para mirar más cerca a Eren quién tenía tanto por preguntar.

─ Una tía…

─ Algo así, es una chica como de mi edad, es más mi hermana que una tía, pero no es una Ackerman de sangre. La nieta huérfana de una de sus novias de mi abuelo ─, dijo a media sonrisa, dando otro bocado.

Eren vio nuevamente su plato y comenzó poco a poco a gruñirle el estómago a medida que sus nervios aminoraban.

─ Tú y yo…

─ Nos acostamos anoche, no, Eren. Te traje aquí, dormiste en **mi** cama y amaneciste desnudo porque hay duendes en la hacienda que le hacen travesuras a la gente tonta.

─ Vale, vale… que cruel.

─ Bueno, pues qué preguntas son esas.

─ Son las que hace alguien que despierta en un lugar lejos de toda civilización y sin nada más que una sábana cubriéndole las partes nobles.

─ Ah, detalles sin importancia─, aflojó un ademán con el tenedor en mano y picó otro poco en su plato.

─ Creía que me habías botado, ¿sabes? Con eso del estudio, creía que pretenderíamos que nada sucedió entre nosotros… ─, confesó, con una sonrisa tierna que le causaba calor en el rostro. ¿se estaba sonrojando?

─ Puede que lo haga todavía. No se sabe, no acaba el día aún, Eren. Además, no debe de haber otro tipo de interacción entre nosotros mientras trabajemos.

Su rostro cambió entonces y los nervios le regresaron, Levi estaba tan serio que no había modo de saber si era otra broma cruel o hablaba de verdad, como una insólita advertencia que le decía "ni te acomodes, que tan pronto almuerces te echo de mi vida".

─ Es Levi Ackerman un hombre inexorable o solamente le encantaba ver como se asustaba aquel inocente muchacho con cada cosa que decía, era como sí cada palabra dicha por él fuera la verdad proveniente de un ser supremo a punto de castigarle─, narró con una voz poética y le dio un sorbo a su café con una sonrisa indeseable escondiéndose tras la taza─. ¿Ahora te intimido? ─, preguntó algo molesto─. Recuerdo a un arrogante muchacho gritarme un día por una reserva de hotel mal planeada─, Eren se avergonzó, poniéndose rígido en su silla─. También recuerdo a un enardecido "hombre", porque sí, joder, eso era, un hombre plantarse sin miedo frente a mí, viéndome sin un rastro de falsedad en sus ojos, ni una pizca de piedad solo el verde _prismarina*_ absorbiéndome, tragándome como el mar salvaje, y todo para pedirme que escribiese una canción con él y encima me cogiera durante el resto de la noche. Y yo, es que es de locos, es muy gracioso. ¡Y yo te intimido! Yo que fui victima del impulsivo Eren Jaeger, el salvaje _sex-symb_ ol de la década -bueno, eso diría si fuera alguien como tu despreciable exnovia-, pero bueno. Ya hablé demasiado por el resto del mes.

─ ¿Prismarina?

─ Una ñoñería mía, no importa.

Eren sonrió.

─ Ay, joder… además tú me atacaste.

─ Estaba ebrio.

─ Estábamos ebrios ─, corrigió, con una sonrisa.

Levi lo observo y se animó más a hablarle. Con voz suave le dijo:

─ No me importa quien seas Eren, más bien, como te venda tu trabajo, te lo dije, me vale un carajo. Pero no es justo que tú, siendo como eres realmente, te dejes llevar por mi falsa imagen, es un teatro Eren, así es este trabajo. Ese tipo con los vendajes, ese hombre de trajes caros, el imbécil, insípido y arrogante, no soy yo. Un joven hombre, en sus veintenas, que le gusta leer, que trabaja escribiendo, que le gusta pasear en el bosque, andar en moto por las calles, jugar la play y comer emparedados batidos de queso, que habla solo, que no sabe escuchar y que habla hasta los codos cuando tiene la seguridad y confianza con alguien, burlón, satírico a veces, pero nunca en serio, que adora cantar en la ducha, ese soy yo. Y esta es mi carta de presentación, Eren, es algo de mí. Ahora. ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Quién es realmente Eren? ¿El chico violento de la farándula, el soñador enamoradizo o el fanático que vive el sueño de acostarse con su ídolo?

Guardó silencio ante las dudas, viendo su frío almuerzo. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero sobre todo el pecho, sentía un peso enorme sobre él. Levi estaba colorado por hablar sin detenerse, como una presa rompiéndose ante la fuerza de sus palabras, desbordando puro sentimiento. Y reacomodando sus pensamientos solo pudo decir a primera instancia lo de siempre:

─ Yo, vengo de la pequeña ciudad de Shinganshina, de un gran linaje de médicos, desde niño he tenido una fascinación por la música gracias a mi madre quién es maestra de música en la secundaria de mi pueblo, y esas cosas que hay en muchas revistas, nunca les he mentido sobre mi familia. Aunque nadie sabe esto de mí: una vez me enamoré, como no tienes idea, realmente estaba loco, esa persona me impulso toda mi adolescencia en seguir mi sueño, era un amor no correspondido y muy imposible de todos modos, ella nunca podría estar conmigo y siempre lo escondí para mí. Realmente desde entonces, cada que la miro me sigue doliendo, no he sido capaz de enamorarme realmente y el resto de chicas han sido, como dice mi mejor amigo, solo caprichos─, confesó amargamente.

» Cuando mi madre me enseñó a tocar la guitarra, tendría ocho años, mi padre enfureció y discutieron muy fuerte, de inmediato él supo que tenía una habilidad innata, eso le desilusionó brutalmente, creía que sería como él o como mi hermano al menos. Mi madre siempre defendió mis gustos, pero no de la manera para dedicarme a ello, ella con entusiasmo decía: _será un gran profesor_ , y yo una vez le dije: _no mami, no quiero eso nada más, quiero ser como tu novio, quiero ser como John Lennon─_ , confesó entre risas y miró a Levi quien sonreía frente suyo.

─ ¿Qué te gusta? ─, preguntó él, atento.

─ Me gustan… las pizzas con champiñones.

─ Prefiero con pimientos y carne. ¿Qué más?

─ Secretamente escucho Carla Morrison.

─ Asco…

─ Vamos, es bueno oír de todo.

─ Para mí de todo va de Rolling Stones a Twister Sister, luego de Ramnstein a Muse.

─ Aterrador…

─ ¿Qué otra cosa?

─ El chocolate, es mi debilidad. Y sé tocar más de cuatro instrumentos a parte de la guitarra: el ukelele, el bajo, la viola y el violín.

─ Con almendras, es una maravilla. Yo puedo con la flauta, piano, batería, caja, guitarra, saxo, la armónica y un poco de sintetizador.

─ Soy alérgico a la almendra. Prefiero el blanco con galleta oreo, igual en el frappé.

─ ¿Te gustan las películas? Yo solía ver mucho el Señor de los Anillos, soy un adicto a la fantasía. Casi aprendo élfico.

─ Me fascina ir al cine, aunque no he podido en mucho tiempo sin que me reconozcan. ¿Has visto La Máscara? Pues sonará tonto, pero yo uso mucho las gafas con el afán de entrar en mi _alter ego_ super estrella, rockero y sex-symbol porque soy un chico torpe y bastante iluso, inseguro. Incapaz de saber lo que quiere o sí puede confiar.

La voz le temblaba a medida que rascaba más profundo, pronto recordó que no quería los escándalos, no quería caer en vicios, su entorno era sofocante, estaba agotado de que su pasión se convertía en monotonía, que su vida ya no era suya y cada una de esas cosas se las confesó.

Levi lo escuchó, cada palabra que brotaba de él, cada intento insuficiente por no romperse, le daba tanta atención a sus ojos que se perdían en la nada intentando formular su discurso. Era imposible no saber qué sentía con solo verle. Suspiró y se levantó de la silla para apretarle los cachetes, haciéndole molestar un poco.

─ ¿Por qué hacen eso?

─ No importa. Te diré algo niño, necesitas un amor de verdad. Ajeno a tu mundo, ajeno a tu teatro, tu trabajo. ¿sabes? No hace falta que sea una persona, puede ser lo que sea. Mi vida es privada por algo. Libre. Nadie sabe quién soy, ningún fanático. Solo tú.

─ Pero ¿por qué?

─ Por suerte nada más. Mira que debiste ir por un boleto de lotería el día que la vida nos puso en el mismo cuarto de hotel. Quizá tendrías unos miles de millones ahora.

─ Sí, supongo… ¿pero por qué me permites conocerte más? ¿no soy parte de tu trabajo también?

─ Buena pregunta, la verdad es que no sé. Yo solo siento el impulso de hacerlo, digamos que me has contagiado con eso y me parece bien, me pone de buen animo hablar con alguien. Hablarte de hecho. Además, coges rico─, comentó jugándole el cabello haciéndolo reír─, y simpatizo contigo. Me gustas mucho, Eren. Bastante, joder─. Y se tiró sobre sus hombros, abrazándolo con fuerza─. Me hierve el pecho y me dan tantas ganas de machacarte.

─ ¡Eso es violencia! ─, se quejó, sintiendo que le ahorcaba, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse como un niño inquieto, no recordaba la última vez que alguien le abrazara con tanta premura cuando estaba a punto de romperse, le ardían los ojos en ese momento, sintiendo su calor y su ansia al jugarle el pelo, por primera vez en años se sentía amado.

─ Te diré algo más, no eres nada de lo que dices, eres mucho más, eres increíble y te conozco tan poco, pero es que eres tan fácil de leer y hay una chispa, una muy intensa en ti, eres incapaz de ser la mitad de lo malo que dices ser. Eso es redundante, pero es que, describirte con tan poco me es tan difícil.

─ ¿Cómo lo haces? ─, preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos─. ¿Cómo me ves realmente?

─ Preguntas demasiado. Solo… no lo sé─, admitió con una sonrisa despreocupada─. Yo doy miedo lo sé, pero te he visto tantas veces que puedo asegurarlo.

─ Buh, acosador. Es broma, es increíble. Muy genial. Levi Ackerman, eres genial.

─ Gracias.

─ Gracias a ti.

ʚ

Pasada las seis de la tarde, un auto paró frente a la gran entrada de la casa. El chofer bajó con su inmaculado traje gris y abrió la puerta para esperar a Eren quien permanecía sentado en el pórtico junto a Levi quien sostenía una armónica. Ambos reían hasta que el claxon sonó y Eren supo que debía regresar nuevamente a su realidad.

─ Nos veremos luego, creo─, se despidió sin dejar de verlo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Levi le vio de reojo y le guiñó el ojo.

─ Sí, algún día nos veremos.

Y ambos se echaron a reír. En cuanto Eren daba media vuelta al auto, Levi le sujeto de la chamarra y para detenerlo, su rostro se acercó demasiado al otro y le beso profundamente, acariciando su mejilla con las manos frías. Al separarse sus ojos brillaban y Eren se aferraba a su mano, sorprendido.

─ Hasta luego, Eren─, se despidió calmadamente.

Eren le dio un último beso en la mano y se soltaron.

Dentro del coche el corazón le explotaba, se recuperaba y volvía a estallar, se mordía los labios y los sentía húmedos y tibios, pero aún no lo creía. Las piernas le temblaban y una sonrisa intensa le atacaba el rostro. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Tan pronto entraron a la ciudad los mensajes de voz y otras notificaciones más se hicieron presentes en su celular, y los borró todos. Dentro de su galería las imágenes de su exnovia se habían ido a la papelera reemplazadas por dos fotos, la del niño de ojos grandes y la de un joven escritor tocando la armónica, se veía tan contento en la última, sus ojos grises y el contrastar con el paisaje boscoso detrás, le servía como buen fondo de pantalla, ahora era su más bello tesoro.

Al llegar a casa, la prensa lo esperaba y aún así la sonrisa no lo dejaba, paso de ellos aún dentro del coche y fue directo al estacionamiento, el chofer paró y al bajar, Eren se dispuso a pagarle, pero el hombre le dijo que era un favor del joven Ackerman y se retiró.

─ Ah, Levi… ─, cantó en un lánguido gemido y fue directo al ascensor.

Abrió la puerta y sus amigos le esperaban espantados, todos bombardeándolo de preguntas, ansiosos por verificar que estaba bien y que no había sido removido ningún órgano de su sistema. Ann estaba ahí también, informal y angustiada, pero quién no preguntó más fue Jean al examinar su rostro, notó la frescura en sus facciones y no pudo más que darle una palmada y regañarle.

ʚ

Esa noche durmió perfectamente, sus sábanas tenían su perfume y era algo que le removía en lo profundo. Entre sueños su sonrisa y ojos verdes brillaban con atención, pero al fondo su voz decía: _no soy capaz de amar a nadie más._

Abrió los ojos y se sintió algo tonto al soñar aquello. Su celular brillaba y vio un mensaje en él.

 _Babas 23:32._

 _Te traigo entre suspiros._

 _Sueña bonito._

─ Qué cursi…

 _Levi A. 1:45._

 _Entonces soñaré contigo._

─ Sí, muy cursi.

Próximo:

 **Capitulo VIII:**

 _Oh boy..._

 _"Es él ese tipo de chicos que amas tanto que te destroza_

 _Aun así, no te arrepientes ni un solo día"._

* * *

La prismarina es un guiño al juego por el cual me he obsesionado estos días, a ver quién lo captó. Reviews, ya saben.

Reviews pasados:

levyruth18: Yo siempre vuelvo, chequebeibi. -se poné gafitas de sol-

khaleesi-skul: Muchas gracias a ti por leerme, de verdad, muchas gracias.

yaibethsantiago071: ¡COMO MANDE EMPERADOR! -se pone su yelmo y pum! actualiza-


End file.
